The anomaly
by dragonshiro
Summary: Alice Gilbert is Elena's twin and an anomaly of nature. She was never meant to exist yet here she is. She shares a connection with all the Mikaelsons but has a special connection with Elijah. Perhaps vampires are not an abomination of nature after all.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

(a/n)- Okay, I have had this plot bunny in my brain for the last few months and it doesn't want to go away. And my obsession with the Originals finally won out. I have done a lot of research for this fanfiction so hopefully, it is decent. It officially starts in season 2, episode 8 of the vampire diaries. This first chapter is main for set up. Please enjoy.

I found myself standing in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

"How did I get here?" I thought while looking around.

The last thing I remember was being in the car with my parents and my sister, we were driving home after picking up Elena from a party. And yet here I was in a clearing in the woods.

It is a beautiful clearing. On the ground, there were all kinds of flowers. These flowers created a makeshift path to a fallen tree trunk. This tree trunk was right in front of a small lake. There were beams of sunlight coming through the canopy of leaves making the lake shine.

I felt a nice breeze blow against my back. It felt like the wind was pushing towards the lake and fallen tree. I began to walk towards the lake. Once I was closer to the lake I noticed that there was a man sitting against the tree trunk. The man was wearing a suit and had short brown hair. Strange choice of clothing for where we are. He was sitting there looking out towards the lake. I looked across the lake to see a stag standing there looking towards me.

The man must have noticed my presence as he stood up and dusted himself off. He turned around and looked at me. He has deep warm brown eyes that could melt ice. He had a smile on his face. He walked towards me until we were only a few feet apart. It was only then did I realize that this man was a bit taller than me. He must have been around 5' 10'' or so.

"Hello there." He said. His voice was a nice baritone and had a slight accent.

"Hello." I managed to say.

There a moment a silence between us. I didn't know what to say and it seemed as though this man was in no hurry to speak either.

"Umm may I ask how I got here?" I asked. It was a stupid question, obviously, this man wouldn't know the answer.

"That is a question I have been asking myself. I have no idea how I ended up here as well." The man said while putting his hands into his pockets and looking around the clearing.

"Oh guess that means we are in the same boat." I manage to joke, laughing a little bit.

The man smiled and looked back at me.

"So it seems. I'm _." He said, but I couldn't hear what he said his name was.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch what you said your name was," I said while tilting my head slightly.

"_"

I saw the man's mouth move but no sound came out. I furrowed my brows in confusion. The man noticed my confusion.

"Can you not hear me when I say my name?"

I nod my head yes. The man puts a hand on his chin and looks down thoughtfully.

"Strange. No matter. May I ask what your name is?" He looks back at me after shaking his head.

"Alice," I say.

The man looks at me with the same look I gave him not two seconds earlier.

"You couldn't hear me when I said my name could you?" I asked.

The man nodded his head.

"This is very weird. Neither of us can hear the other's name." I say.

"This is quite the predicament." He says.

It seemed as though he went deep into thought. We stood there in silence for a few moments. He then looked up at me and had a look a shock and realization on his face.

"I know this will sound strange but I believe our time together is running short."

I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I do not have time to explain it to you right now. However, I can say this we will meet again. I give you my word."

He was smiling at me again. He had placed his hands on my shoulders. Then suddenly the world around me began to blur. I couldn't see this man's face clearly. The last thing I hear before my world turned black was "Everything will be okay. I promise you."

I could then hear a beeping noise. I slowly opened my eyes only to be blinded by harsh lights shining into my eyes. I turned my head and saw my aunt Jenna sitting in a chair besides where I was. She must have been crying because her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were wet.

"Aunt Jenna?" I asked while looking around. I was in the hospital. Aunt Jenna looked so relieved to see me awake.

"Oh Alice, I am so glad you are awake. When Elena woke up a couple of hours ago I was worried sick because you were still unconscious. I was beginning to fear that you were in a coma." Aunt Jenna said as fresh tears flowed down her face.

"What do you mean? What I am doing in the hospital? What happened? Where are mom and dad?"

Aunt Jenna's smile instantly disappeared and she couldn't look me in the eyes anymore. She turned her head down.

"Alice..." Aunt Jenna started but it seemed like she couldn't finish what she was going to say. She was sobbing now.

"Aunt Jenna, what's wrong?" I asked but I already had a feeling I knew what was wrong. The last thing I remembered was my mom screaming for my dad to watch out then screeching of tires. I could feel tears rolling down my face.

Sheriff Forbes was standing by the door and she had a sad look on her face. No not sad but pity. She walked up to where I was and placed a hand on Aunt Jenna's back trying to comfort her. Sheriff Forbes took a deep breath.

"Alice. You were in a car accident. Your car drove off the Wickey bridge. You and Elena survived the crash and somehow both of you made it to shore by the time paramedics arrived. Your parents, however, were not so lucky. I am so sorry."

I just started at the Sheriff. No. No way. There was no way my parents were dead. I shook my head in denial.

"Your... Your kidding right? My... My parents can't... can't be dead." I couldn't hold back my tears. Sheriff Forbes only looked me in the eyes and shook her head.

"I am sorry, Alice. I wish I could say that I was joking."

"Where... where's Elena?" I managed to ask.

Elena then walked through the door. She was crying as well. She ran up to me and gave me a tight hug. We both were crying and holding on to each other as tight as we could. Afraid that if we let go that we would never see each other again.

Meanwhile, in an apartment in New York, a man woke up with a shock. A need to protect and comfort had arisen in his chest. He did not understand these feelings or where they were coming from. He assumed that these feelings were caused by the dream he just had. But as he tried to recall his dream it already had escaped him. The man pinched his forehead and took a deep breath. He could look into these feelings later, for now, he had to get back to work in trying to locate his brother.

_September 1, 2009_

_It has been about 4 months since my parent's death. My sister and brother are both still mourning. I am trying to be the rock for them both but it seems that I am failing. I may have an IQ of 182, but it seems as though I am at a loss as to how to help my family. We have been living with our Aunt Jenna for a couple of months now and I feel as though Aunt Jenna is also trying to keep our little family together._

_It has also been around 4 months since I started to have these weird dreams. I can never recall the details of these dreams only that there is a man in them. Along with these weird dreams once a week, I have started to feel as though something has shifted inside of me. I will not worry about that right now. I need to focus on keeping my family together._

_October 31, 2009_

_A lot has happened in the last two months. Elena has a new boyfriend, Stefan Salvatore. He and his brother recently moved back into town. Along with these two moving back, there have been a series of animal attacks happening around town. I feel as though Elena is hiding something from me. She has been telling me to avoid Stefan's older brother. I do not understand why. Damon seems like a nice enough guy. A drunk maybe._

_I have been hanging around Matt the past month comforting him since his sister hasn't come home yet. But tonight is the Halloween dance and I personally am going to stay home and watch some Stephen King movies._

_The dreams have been happening still and are still a once a week kind of thing. I can't remember what happens and I can't even remember what the man in my dreams looks like. Only that I feel as though I can trust him and that I feel safe while I am with him._

_December 6, 2009_

_Elena is definitely hiding something from me. Her and Aunt Jenna had a fight a couple of days ago about what I do not know. Jeremy seems to have picked his life back up but only after Vicki left town. A new history teacher arrived. He is very nice and I enjoy talking to him._

_The dreams have been happening less. Now it is, maybe, once every two weeks or once a month. I thought I would be happy about that but in reality, I am missing them. It feels as though I am missing a part of my self._

_February 26, 2010_

_Way too much has happened in the last few months. A bunch of new people moved into town. A lot of them sent glares at me. To add to that I learned that Elena and I were adopted and that our biological father is our Uncle John._

_Then there was a police raid during the founder's day. A lot of people died including Mayor Lockwood. I felt bad for Tyler. I know what it's like to lose a parent. Tyler's uncle came back to town as well to pay his respects to his brother. It seems like Mason is helping Tyler get through the loss. I am glad he has someone there to help him._

_Elena is still hiding something from me and it seems as though Jeremy now knows the secret too. I thought that the secret might have been that Elena knew that we were adopted long before I did but I guess she has another secret that she doesn't want me to know._

_The dreams have gone back to being weekly and that at least makes me feel better. I have grown attached to these dreams even though I can not remember what they are about._

_Strange occurrences have been happening to me as well the past couple of days. Whenever I am cold I feel as though the sun starts to shine brighter and it becomes a bit warmer. But the strangest thing was when I saw a dying plant and I touched it, it suddenly came back to life. I do not know how to explain that, hopefully, it was just a prank by someone._

_March 24, 2010_

_I finally learned what Elena has been hiding from me. I am going to sound crazy but it turns out vampires, witches, and werewolves actually exist. I only found this out because one day I was at Stefan's house where I met Katherine. I went over to Stefan's to see if I could borrow another book from their library._

"Damon, Stefan, is it okay for me to borrow your guy's collection of Sherlock Holmes?" I asked while walking towards a bookshelf in the boarding house's living room. I bump into someone while going through the archway.

"Oh whoops sorry," I said while looking up at the person. She looked like Elena but with curly hair and the clothes she was wearing wasn't something Elena would usually wear.

"Elena? Why did you curl your hair?" I asked.

"You must be the other doppelganger, Alice." "Elena" said while looking me up and down.

I look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Who are you?" I asked, realizing that this wasn't Elena and there was something going on.

"Wow, you caught on quickly. Usually takes people a couple of minutes to figure out I'm not Elena."

"Again who are you? Pretty sure Elena and I aren't triplets." I said while crossing my arms.

"Oh so nobody told you. I'm Katherine." Katherine said while circling me.

Stefan walked into the room and was shocked to see Kathrine and me.

"Katherine. What are you doing here?" Stefan asked while glaring at Katherine.

"Oh, Stefan you have been a naughty boy. Not telling poor Alice here who I am or what I am." Katherine said when she suddenly grabbed my neck and was holding me against her. I then felt something piercing my neck.

"Alice!" Stefan said while rushing towards me and Katherine.

To say I was in shock was an understatement. I just got bit by some girl who looks exactly like me. Katherine let me go and I stumbled and fell to the floor holding my neck. I was looking between Katherine and Stefan. Stefan had pinned Katherine to the wall. Katherine laughed and easily pushed Stefan off her.

"Poor Alice being left in the dark. This is a warning Stefan. Give me the moonstone or I drain Elena or Alice of their blood. Probably, Alice, her blood was simply divine." Katherine said.

Katherine then left suddenly.

I just looked at Stefan still holding my bleeding neck.

"Stefan, what the hell just happened?" I asked.

Stefan turned to me and bit his wrist and held it up to me.

"Drink my blood, it will heal you. Please."

I looked at his wrist then back to him with my eyebrow raised.

"Only if you promise to tell me what just happened and what the hell you are," I said.

Stefan only nodded his head. So I reluctantly started to drink his blood. To say it was disgusting was an understatement. I felt the bite on my neck heal. I stopped drinking his blood and stood up and walked to the couch.

"Alright start explaining Stefan."

Stefan followed me to the couch and sat in front of me.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about with, what you are."

Stefan sighs.

"I'm pretty sure you figured it out already Alice."

"Yeah but I want you to confirm it."

"I'm a vampire." Stefan was staring right into my eyes.

I sighed.

"Okay so who else knows?" I said while rubbing my head.

"Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie, and Caroline."

"Jenna?"

"No, Jenna doesn't know."

"Alright. Question three, who is Katherine?"

"She... she is a vampire."

"Obviously."

"Katherine was the person to turn me."

"And when were you turned? Wait. You're the original Stefan Salvatore, aren't you? That means you were here in the late 1800s when Mystic Falls was founded."

"That's right. I was turned in 1864."

"That means Damon is a vampire as well. Great. Who else is a vampire?"

Stefan and I spent the afternoon talking about the supernatural. Stefan answered all of my questions.

_That was a week ago. I am still angry that Elena kept all this supernatural stuff from me for so long. But I am putting aside to help Damon and Stefan kill Katherine. Tonight is the masquerade ball. And I have been asked by Carol Lockwood to attend. Which means I am going to be stuck in a godforsaken dress. Thankfully I do not have to wear the death traps that are heels. If it wasn't for the fact that Mrs. Lockwood would kill me, I would have worn a nice suit to the ball instead._

_Hopefully, the plan to kill Katherine works tonight._

_It is strange that I did not have my weekly dream yet. It is unusual for it to skip a week after those months where it didn't happen as often._

_I am also starting to believe that I may be a witch. Bonnie told me of her signs when she discovered that she was a witch. And these weird occurrences that have been happening more and more seem like the sort of thing to happen to a budding witch._

_But enough talk about what I might be. I need to focus on tonight. Hopefully tonight all the vampire drama with Katherine ends. _


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapped

I was walking with Elena where all the parked cars were for the masquerade ball. Elena was leaving Jeremy a message to pick us up from the Lockwoods. I sighed. The plan to kill Katherine failed. Horribly. Katherine linked herself with Elena so that whatever happened to her happened to Elena. Thankfully Bonnie was able to unlink, Katherine and Elena. But not before Damon shut Katherine into the tomb where no vampire could exit. I started to walk ahead of Elena mainly because I wanted to get out of this stupid dress. I just wanted to be in a comfy shirt and shorts. I then heard a struggle from behind me. I turned around only to see a masked man holding an unconscious Elena. I was about to scream for help when suddenly I felt a cloth being pressed against my nose and mouth. It smelled sickly sweet and before I could do anything I started to get tired.

A man was driving a sedan in the secluded countryside. In the passenger front seat was a mask. He stops and pulls over to the side where a black SUV was parked. The man gets out of the car and walks over to the SUV where another man rolls down the window. The man in the SUV was wearing a baseball cap and dark sunglasses.

"Where are they?" The man in the SUV says.

"In the trunk and back. I did exactly what you said. I was lucky since one of them was walking ahead of the other, made it easier to grab both."

"Good, put them in the back."

The man opens the SUV's trunk before going back towards his care. He opens the trunk of his card and pickups Elena and places her into the SUV making sure there was enough room for Alice. He then goes back to his car and opens the back door and takes out Alice. Like Elena, the man places Alice into the back of the SUV before closing the trunk and walking back towards the driver's side window.

"Thank you for your help." The man in the SUV says.

"Is there anything else?"

"One more thing. Come closer, please."

The man gets closer to the window.

"Closer."

The man gets closer still to the SUV until the man in the SUV grabs him and bites his neck, drinking his blood before throwing the now dead corpse to the ground. The man rolls up his window while wiping his mouth before driving away.

Sometime later the SUV parks in the driveway of an old house. The man carries Alice first into the house putting her on the chair in the main room. The man then leaves to grab Elena. He returns and puts Elena on an old couch. At this point, both Elena and Alice are starting to wake up.

"What do you want?"

I could hear Elena say. I was still a bit groggy from waking up.

"Shh."

"Please, I'm hurt."

I was shifting around trying to get my bearings. I had my right hand on my head while my left was clutching onto the armrest of the chair I was in. I was blinking my eyes trying to get rid of the blurriness of my eyes.

"I know. Just a taste." The male voice said.

My vision still wasn't clear but I could make out two large blurs, one was hanging over the other. Then I heard another voice.

"Trevor! Control yourself." It was a woman's voice.

I could now see things more clearly. On the couch was my sister who was starting to sit up. Near her were a man and a woman. I assume that the man was Trevor.

"Buzzkill," Trevor said while looking right at the woman while moving away from Elena.

The woman then moved towards Elena. I rolled my neck with the right hand on it. I heard a satisfying crack.

"Oh my god, you both look just like her." The woman said while inspecting both Elena and me.

I got up from the chair and went towards Elena.

"You mean Katherine don't you?" I asked while putting myself in between this woman and Elena.

"But we're not. Please, whatever you-" Elena began to say before the woman cut her off.

"Be quiet!"

The woman was still staring at Elena. I pushed Elena behind me and glared at the woman before me.

"But we are not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert and this is my sister Alice Gilbert, you don't have to do this." Elena said stepping forward towards the woman.

Be quiet Elena. This woman clearly knows that we are not Katherine and she does not care.

"I know who you are, I said be quiet. Why can't you be like your sister? Silent."

I sent a glare towards the woman and tried to stop Elena from asking any more questions. It was clear to me that this woman was at the end of her patience.

"What do you want?" Elena asks. The woman then backhands Elena across the face causing Elena to fall onto the couch, knocked out.

"I want you to be quiet. The same goes for you." The woman says while she looks from Elena to me. I am still glaring at her as I nod my head.

"Good. Smarter than your sister then. Now stay here or I will knock you out as well."

The woman then turns and leaves the room. As soon as I couldn't see her anymore I walked over to Elena and checked her over. I don't think she has a concussion but I can't be sure. Probably will be one hell of a headache though.

"Oh Elena, what mess have we ended up in now?" I say barely over a whisper.

After checking on Elena I look around and notice that most of the windows were boarded up.

I guess these two are vampires and they don't have daylight rings. Even if we could get outside I have no idea where we are. I'm pretty sure neither of us have our phones, so no way to contact anyone for help. I was pacing in front of the couch while biting my thumb trying to think of possible escape plans.

Out of the corner of my eye I notice that the man, Trevor came back into the room. He just gave me a look before walking over to Elena. I guess he was checking in on her. After he was done he just turns around and leaves the room. I sigh and continue to pace around still thinking. If I could just figure out a way to get outside. I could hear Trevor and the woman talking.

"How are they?" The woman asked.

I noticed that Elena woke up and was now standing by me. We both start to walk towards the stairs.

"One is still passed out. The other one is pacing around."

"You didn't touch either of them, did you?"

Elena and I were able to get up to the stairs unnoticed and we could see down the hallway. In the room at the very far end, we could see the man and woman talking. They seemed too absorbed in their own conversation to notice that Elena and I were looking around trying to figure out the best way out of this house.

"Give me some credit. So, you called him?"

I tried to time my steps with the two of them talking otherwise they would probably hear my steps. Thank the lord I was wear flats rather than heels right now. Besides the fact that I probably would have tripped trying to climb the stairs, they would have made way too much noise.

"No, I called one of his contacts. You know how this works."

I slowly inched forward standing behind a door frame while sticking my head out.

"Did you or did you not get the message to Elijah?"

I paused at the name. I have never heard it before but something about it made me stop. I shook my head and looked towards Elena. She was looking back at me. I motioned my head towards the next set of doors silently telling Elena where to go next.

"They said he got it."

"Wonderful and what?"

I was able to get to the next set of doors but Elena hasn't moved yet.

"So that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait."

Trevor sounded nervous like he was regretting this.

"Look, it's not too late. We can leave them here. We don't have to go through with this."

Yep. He was definitely nervous. This Elijah must be very scary if just mentioning him spooked Trevor this much.

"I'm sick of running!" The woman yelled.

Her sudden outburst scared me enough to make me jump a bit. I placed my hand above my heart and tried to calm my heartbeat down. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying."

Trevor seems annoyed at this point.

"Elijah is old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." The woman says while looking Trevor in the eyes.

Elena was moving towards me when she stepped onto a squeaky floorboard.

Crap.

The woman quickly turns toward us and stomps over.

"You two! There is nothing around her for miles. If either of you thinks you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?"

Dam it. I can see the front door. We were so close to escaping.

"Who's Elijah?" Elena asked.

I didn't expect the woman to answer Elena's question but rather just knock Elena out again.

"He's your worst nightmare." The woman said while looking directly into Elena's eyes.

Perfect. A non-answer. And now that both these vampires know that we are awake our chances of escaping have dropped dramatically. I walked back to the room with the couch and chair. I went and sat down in the chair. I was leaning over pinching my forehead. Elena walks over to me.

"You okay there Ali?"

"Yeah just trying to think. We lost our best chance to escape. It is going to be hard to leave now."

"We'll figure something out."

Elena then leaves the room. I shake my head and let out a loud sigh. I walk back up the stairs and into the room where we saw Trevor talking to the woman. I noticed that there was an old piano in the room. I walk over to it and tap a key. Surprisingly the piano was still in tune. I sat down at the bench and started to play as quietly as I could. Apparently I wasn't playing as quietly as I hoped. Because I noticed that Trevor entered the room.

"You are very good at playing." He said.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to keep it as quiet as possible."

"It's alright like I said you are good at playing it."

"Thank you." After a moment I gather the courage to ask.

"Who is Elijah? Why did you kidnap my sister and me?"

Trevor looked at me and smiled.

"Elijah is one of the originals."

"Originals?"

"Have the Salvatores not been teaching you vampire history?"

"Clearly not." I huffed looking back at the piano.

Trevor just smirked.

"As to why we kidnapped you and your sister. We are going to use you both to get out of an old mess."

"Why us?"

"Simple. You both are Petrova doppelgängers. You are the key to breaking the curse."

"The sun and the moon curse you mean?"

"That's the one. Maybe you do know your vampire history after all."

"I thought the moonstone was what broke the curse?"

"No. The moonstone only binds the curse. Sacrifice is what breaks it."

"Sacrifice. So my sister and I have to die."

"Not both of you. Only one. The blood of the doppelgänger is what breaks the curse. Either one of you will work, but we took you both as insurance."

"A life for a life then."

"Correct."

I sigh. Trevor must have noticed that I need a moment to process all this information. I stared down at the piano keys in front of me. I did what I always do when I need to think. I started to play. I played Chevaliers De Sangreal by Hans Zimmerman. I loved the movie the Da Vinci Code and this song helps me relax and think. I got lost in playing that I didn't notice anything that was happening around me until the woman roughly grabbed my shoulder causing me to jump in surprise.

"I said to stop." She said.

"Sorry. I didn't hear you."

She glared at me and grabbed my arm roughly. She dragged me back to the room where I woke up in. Elena was there.

"Stay put or I will break your arm got it?" She told me.

I nodded my head. All of sudden Trevor comes running into the room.

"He's here! This was a mistake."

Trevor was obviously nervous and scared. He started to pace around.

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." The woman said while holding on to Trevor's arms to stop him from pacing around trying to calm him down.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

So the woman's name was Rose. I finally have a name to the face.

"He wants them more," Rose says while pointing towards Elena and me.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you, but I need to get out of here." Trevor goes back to pacing around until Rose grabs him again and forces him to look at her.

"Hey! What are we?"

Trevor takes a deep breath.

"We're family, forever."

I could tell that they both care about each other a lot. I would have felt touched if it wasn't for the fact that these two were my captors.

We then all heard knocking coming from upstairs. We all looked at each other fear clear on everyone's face.

"Stay here with them. Don't make a sound." Rose said while going up the stairs to answer the door.

Rose was gone for a few minutes but it felt like hours. When she finally returned she was being followed by a man. Elena pulled me behind her so I couldn't see the man too well. I could only tell that he was wearing a suit. Next thing I know he was standing right in front of Elena. He lowered his head towards her neck. I thought he was going to bite her so I push Elena away from him and get between them.

"Don't you dare," I said. I finally got to see the guys face.

"Angel?" He said surprised. He was looking down at me.

Angel? Where have I been called that before?

For a short period of time, it just seemed like it was just me and him in the room together.

Elijah got out of the surprise first and went back to Elena. He leaned down again and sniffed her neck.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." Elijah was looking down at Elena with a smile. I don't know why but I was jealous that he was smiling down at Elena. He then turns to me and offers his hand to me. I take it and he pulls me into him and holds me close.

"We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

Elena then looks towards Rose.

"Please don't let him take us."

Elijah looks down at me and lets go of me.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah walks over to where Trevor was standing. He circles around Trevor like a lion would its prey.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor says with a slight quiver in his voice. His eyes following Elijah's every move.

"Oh no, your apology is not necessary." Elijah was still walking around Trevor but he was looking down as if thinking.

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Trevor looked like he was ready to bolt out of the house and face the sun rather than stand there in front of Elijah.

Elijah looked over at Rose.

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor." Elijah turns back to Trevor.

"Where was your loyalty?" Elijah basically growled out.

I could tell that Elijah valued loyalty and honor. I don't know what possessed me to say anything but.

"To his heart. He loved Katherine and she used him to escape."

Elijah turns to me while everyone else looked at me like I had a death wish.

"Katerina is well known for her manipulative ways. However, when someone gives me their word I hold them to it."

I took a deep breath.

"And that is very honorable. Clearly Trevor made a mistake trusting Katherine and broke his word but don't you think that he has suffered enough? He has spent the last 500 years running and looking over his shoulder."

Elijah was about to respond to my comment when Trevor spoke back up.

"Elijah, I beg your forgiveness. The girl is right. I have suffered for the last 500 years."

Elijah goes back to Trevor and he gives him a smile. But I could tell that it was a fake smile.

"So granted."

Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief but I could tell that Elijah still had every intent to kill Trevor for his betrayal. Elijah then slapped Trevor's head clean off.

Rose screamed while Elena gasped at the brutality. Elijah pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his hands clean.

"You…" Rose had tears in her eyes but the look she gave Elijah was one of pure murder.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free."

Elijah rolled his head a bit before holding out his hand towards Elena and me.

"Come."

I started to walk over to him but Elena stops me.

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena says despite to keep Elijah from taking us.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah dropped his hand and looked at Elena.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

Elijah was smiling now and he was clearly amused.

"Yes."

Elena swallowed a bit of air to clear her throat before saying

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is." Elijah was looking at me now. Elena pulls me behind her when she notices that Elijah wasn't paying attention to her.

"It doesn't work that way."

Was Elena really trying to negotiate with him? We just saw him kill Trevor in front of us for betraying his trust.

"Are you negotiating with me?" Elijah looks to Rose who was still crying. A silent question being asked to Rose.

"It's the first I've heard of it," Rose said through gritted teeth.

Elijah then walks up to Elena and tries to compel Elena but it doesn't work. So then he looks to me.

"Do you know where the moonstone is?"

Not wanting to get him angry I answer truthfully.

"It's in the tomb, underneath the church ruins back in Mystics Falls."

Elena was looking at me questioning why I was answering his questions so easily.

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine. She took it right before we shut her in there, hopefully, forever."

"Interesting."

Elijah and I were looking into each other's eyes. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but think that his smile is beautiful. Then I hear glass breaking from upstairs.

Elijah clearly heard it and asks

"What is that?" He was looking at Rose now.

Rose growls out "I don't know."

Elijah was clearly annoyed.

"Who else is in this house?"

Rose repeats what she just said.

"I don't know."

Elijah then grabs Elena forcefully around her arm and then gently grabs my arm and leads us up the stairs. He tells Rose to move. We arrive at what I assumed earlier was the front of the house. Someone was moving around us at super speed. Elijah throws Elena to Rose as he brings me closer to him.

"Rose," Elijah says while looking at Rose.

"I don't know who it is," Rose says slightly panicked.

"Up here."

I recognized that voice it was Stefan. What was he doing here? How did he find us? Elijah flashes up the stairs with me still being held at his side.

"Down here."

This time it was Damon's voice. Elijah turns around only to block a stake from hitting me with his hand. The stake went cleanly through his hand. Elijah removes the stake as if it was nothing. He then looks down at me.

"Are you okay?"

I nod. He took a stake to the hand to protect me from being hit by it on accident. We look up to see that Elena and Rose have disappeared. Elijah makes a quick decision and picks me up bridal style and flashes out of the house. I couldn't see the house anymore and I was clutching onto Elijah's shirt. I am not used to traveling that fast. Elijah looks down at me again.

"Are you alright? I am sorry."

I shake my head side to side.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine."

Elijah just nods his head before placing me down. He takes out a set of car keys from his pocket. He unlocks the doors to his car. It was a simple black Audi a4.

"Please wait for me in the car. I want you to be safe." He then leads me to the back seat before slightly pushing me inside the car. The car was comfortable. Elijah then closes the door.

"I will be back shortly. Please wait here." Elijah then locks the car doors again before flashing away.

I couldn't see where the house was or where I was for that matter. All I could see were trees. I guess he parked his car far away from the house. I tried to see if I could unlock the door from the front but I couldn't. I sat back down in the back. I noticed that there was a cooler in the back. I opened it and saw that there were water bottles, a couple of sandwiches, and some fruit. I guess he brought it for Elena and me. That is actually really nice of him. I grab a water bottle and sandwich. I am starving. I took the plastic wrap off the sandwich and took a huge bite. It wasn't anything special just a ham and cheese sandwich. But right now it tasted amazing. After I finished the sandwich and water I put the plastic inside the water bottle. I didn't like leaving messes. Elijah has been gone a while. I hope Elena, Stefan, and Damon are alright. Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. It was like someone stabbed me. Was I having a panic attack? I was hunched over clutching my chest. I focused solely on breathing. Until a few seconds later the pain dulled enough that I could bear it. I don't ever want to experience that feeling again.

Elena, Stefan, and Damon were arguing about what to do now. They were upstairs where Stefan took Elena.

"We have to go look for her!" Elena yelled at Damon.

"They could be anywhere," Damon said while waving his hand towards the direction of the door.

"We have to find them, Damon!" Elena argued. She wasn't going to leave without them trying to find Alice.

Damon and Stefan hear footsteps and motion, Elena, to be quiet.

"Excuse me to whom it may concern, you're making a big mistake if you think you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that? I repeat you can not beat me. So I want the other girl. I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" Elijah said while reentering the house. He picked up the old coat hanger that was by the door and started breaking off pieces until he had a stake made from it.

Elena walked down the set of stairs from where she was talking to Stefan and Damon.

"I'll come with you. Please just tell me where my sister is."

Elijah flashes up to Elena.

"What game are you playing with me?" Elijah says still holding the makeshift stake in his hand. Elena takes out the vervain bomb she was hiding behind her back. She pulls the pin and throws it in front of Elijah's face. Exploding centimeters away from him. Elijah screams from the burn caused by the vervain but quickly recovers. Elena was in a corner curled up in a ball. She thought that the vervain bomb would do more damage than it did. Elijah slowly approaches her when Stefan appears and starts shooting Elijah with some kind of compressed air weapon. It didn't seem to have any effect so Stefan throws the weapon away and tackles Elijah. Both of them fall down the series of stairs. Elijah was the first to recover and got up. Stefan was still on the floor. Elijah was walking over to Stefan ready to rip his heart out when Damon comes out with the stake Elijah made and he stabs Elijah through the heart and pins him to the wall. It takes a couple of seconds but Elijah dies. Rose who was still in the house comes out from the room she was in. As soon as she sees Elijah's body pinned to the wall she flashes out of the house and runs.

"Damon! We needed him to tell us where he took Alice!" Elena screamed running over to Damon.

"He was about to kill Stefan. Besides the fact that he came back so fast must mean Alice is nearby. We can look around and we will find her." Damon said trying to reason with Elena.

Elena huffs.

"You're right. Alice shouldn't be too far. Let's go look for her." Elena says while running her hand through her hair. Elena walks out of the house with Stefan and Damon following.

"Where do we start?" Elena asked.

"Let's start with around the house and near the car," Stefan suggests.

Damon, Stefan, and Elena start looking around, calling for Alice. They spent a few hours looking until the sun started to set.

"We should get you home Elena," Stefan said while putting a hand on Elena's shoulder.

"No, we are not leaving without Alice." Elena pushed Stefan's hands off her.

"Elena." Stefan was looking at Elena with sad eyes.

"Elena we need to get you home. We can have Bonnie do her little witch trick and find Alice."

"No Damon. I am not leaving without my sister."

"Elena it's getting dark making only harder to find Alice. If we have Bonnie use her magic we will have a better idea of where Alice is. I promise you, Elena, we will get Alice back." Stefan tries to reason with Elena.

Elena knew that Stefan and Damon were right. Damon opens the car doors. Everyone gets into the car and they drive back to Mystic Falls. Elena looks out the window hoping Alice is okay.

Elijah slowly wakes up and looks down to see the stake still in his chest. He removes the stake and lands on the floor gracefully. He fixes his suit as best as he could while he looks around. He could deal with the dopplegänger and her vampire friends later right now he had to other things to worry about. Elijah flashes out of the house to his car. He half expected for Alice to be gone but he was surprised when he saw her asleep in the back seat. Elijah smiles. He goes to the trunk of the car and pulls out a spare shirt and a suit jacket. He changes out of the bloody shirt and throws it into the trunk. Using the second jacket he opens the back door and puts it over Alice. Alice stirs a bit but she doesn't wake up. Elijah makes sure she is comfortable before getting into the driver's seat and driving off towards Mystic Falls.


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner for two

I was in a clearing in the forest, again. I looked at my hands and for some reason, I could see right through them. What the hell? I look around and I see myself talking with Elijah? Okay, wait what is going on? I walk towards me and Elijah.

"Okay so you can't hear my name and I can't hear yours." I hear my self say.

This is too weird.

"It would seem so." Elijah was leaning against a tree with his hands in his pockets while looking up.

"This is going to be awkward to talk to you without knowing your name. You know what I'm giving you a nickname." I was pointing my finger at his face now. Wow, I was bold. Then again it seems as though I don't know who or what I am talking to.

"Very well. Then I shall give you a nickname as well." Elijah was smiling while pushing my hand down so it wasn't in his face.

"Fine. Hmm. What to call you? You obviously are some kind of rich guy with that suit." I paused for a second with my right hand in a fist resting my chin on it while my left arm was crossed over my chest acting as a support for my right arm. My head was tilted to the side.

It was surreal to see myself talking to Elijah. I couldn't help myself and I reached my hand out to try and touch his shoulder. My hand went right through him and he didn't even see to notice. Another thought popped into my head. I walked in front of myself and stood in front of Elijah. I started to wave my arms in front of his face. He didn't react. I guess I am a ghost or invisible then. I then turned around when I heard my self talk again.

"I got it! I'm going to give you the nickname Regal. Since you seem so well, regal." I said while hitting my left hand with a fist in an 'I got it' kind of way. Elijah just smiled at me, well the other me.

"Very well. If I am Regal then I shall call you Angel." Elijah moved off the tree and was standing in front of the other me.

I could see that I was blushing.

"Wha… Why the name Angel?" I could tell that I was embarrassed by the nickname.

"Because you are as beautiful as an angel." Elijah was cupping the other me's cheek and looking into my eyes.

Well dam, he is smooth.

The other me was blushing like mad now and couldn't look Elijah in the eyes. Soon everything started to move away from me while also fading away until I couldn't see anything.

I opened my eyes slowly. I could feel that I was moving or rather the car I was in was moving. I could also feel that something was on top of me. It was warm and it smelled of sandalwood. Shifting around I got up into a sitting position. Whatever was on top of me slid off and was now in my lap.

I looked forward and saw that Elijah was driving the car. He seemed to have changed shirts. He was now wearing a white dress shirt and no tie. I then noticed that he was looking at me through the rearview mirror.

"You're awake. Sorry for making you wait so long. Do you need anything?" He said while shifting his eyes back to the road.

"No… no, I'm fine. May I ask where we are going?"

"To Mystic Falls."

I was confused. He was taking me home?

"You're taking me home?" I was leaning forward between the driver's seat and the front passenger seat.

"Not necessarily."

I waited a couple of seconds to see if he was going to say more. When he didn't I asked.

"Care to elaborate?"

Elijah cracked a small smile.

"Well, I need to get your sister. And kill the impudent vampires who staked and pinned me to a filthy wall."

He said it with such grace that it took me a second to actually process what he said.

"Hold on a second. Are you saying that Stefan and Damon killed you? How the hell are you alive?" I was staring at Elijah now. Elijah just continued to look at the road but he was still smiling as if I just told a joke.

"I'm a special vampire. I can't be killed. Now please can you sit back and buckle up? It is not safe to not wear a seat belt."

Oh, now he was bragging, wonderful.

"Okay, vampire." I mocked while leaning back into the seat.

After a few seconds of silence, I decided to talk to him about the dream or I guess it was a memory I just saw.

"So, you gave me the nickname Angel." It looked like I was looking out the window but in reality, was watching him. He had a look of shock for a moment before he went to a neutral expression.

"You remember the dreams."

"No, I don't. I know I have been having weekly dreams since May last year. All I knew before was that I was always talking to a man. I couldn't remember anything else. Not what we talked about, or even what he looked like. Just now I had I guess a memory of one of those dreams. The one where we gave each other nicknames. Regal."

Elijah smiled at the name.

"I see. Of all things to remember you remember the silly nickname, you gave me. I'm sure you will remember your dreams soon." Elijah was still looking at the road but he glanced into the rearview mirror a few times.

"How come you remember these dreams but I don't?" I turned towards him.

"At first I didn't. But after a couple of months, it started to bother me that I couldn't remember these dreams. So I sought the aid of a witch. Let's just say that the witch made it so I could recall all the previous dreams as well as being able to remember any future dreams."

"I see. So that means you knew about the existence of a new dopplegänger, me."

Elijah sighed.

"Are you hungry? We are still over an hour away from Mystic Falls."

Well seems like I hit a sore spot.

"I'm not letting you avoid this conversation. You knew I existed and from what Trevor told me you need my blood to break the sun and the moon curse. If you knew I existed why did you wait all this time to kidnap me?"

Elijah rolled his head. The grip he had on the steering wheel tightened. He was obviously uncomfortable.

"Yes, I knew that you were a dopplegänger. Let's just say my goal is not to break the curse. Even more so with you as the sacrifice."

He was hiding something from me.

"What aren't you telling me, Elijah? Why did I have dreams with you in them?" I was back to sitting in the middle of the backseat leaning forward again.

Elijah let out another sigh.

"I promise to answer all your questions but not right now."

"No, Elijah. You kidnapped me and yet you don't want me to be killed for some stupid curse. Who am I to you and who are you to me?"

Elijah pulled over to the side of the road and turned to look at me.

"Stop asking these questions."

He stared straight into my eyes, and I saw that his pupils were dilating. He was trying to compel me.

"No. Please, Elijah just answer my questions." I gave him a pleading look.

"Of course you can't be compelled." He said under his breath. He looked annoyed for a second before his expression changed to one of compassion.

"You are important to me Alice. I care about you. You might not remember the conversations we had over the past months but you and I became friends. I also promised that I would always protect you." He had put his hand on my cheek just like before. But the look in his eyes held a sadness in them. I could tell he was still holding something from me. Probably more than one thing. But the way he was looking at me I could tell that he means every word. I didn't know what to say. We just looked into each other's eyes.

"I believe you, Elijah." I finally said. Another few seconds of silence passed before my stomach growled loudly. Elijah and I blinked a couple of times before we both started laughing.

"I suppose you are hungry," Elijah said after we both stopped laughing.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." I was rubbing the back of my head.

"I saw a sign for a diner nearby, would you like to go there?"

"Sounds good to me. Although I think you are overdressed for a diner."

"As are you."

I looked down and realized I was still in my stupid dress from the masquerade ball. Somehow it was still

"Right, I completely forgot I was still in this dress. Trust me I don't usually wear these kinds of things."

"I know. You prefer comfort over fashion."

"Right, you remember our dream conversations." I paused. "I didn't tell you anything embarrassing did I?"

Elijah chuckled.

"No, nothing embarrassing."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. Ummm. Do you mind if I switch to sitting in the front?"

"Not at all."

I quickly got out of the car and moved to the front seat.

"Alrighty let's go. I'm starving!"

Elijah smiled before starting the car again and going back onto the road. About 15 minutes later he was parking the car in front of a small roadside diner. Even before I unbuckled my seat beat Elijah already opened my door for me. He was holding his hand out for me.

I take his hand.

"Thank you."

"Come along, I am sure you want something more filling than a sandwich."

I laugh and we both head into the diner. And like the gentleman he is, Elijah held the door for me. The diner wasn't packed but it wasn't empty either. There was a good amount of people here. We were greeted by a young hostess.

"Table for two?" She asked.

"Yes, please," Elijah said while putting his arm around me. The waitress smiled and grabbed a couple of menus.

"Follow me, please." She then began to walk to a booth that was near one end of the diner.

"Are you two on a date night?" The hostess asked glancing back at us.

I guess she thought we were on a date night due to our clothes.

"No, she is my little sister. We are coming back from a formal party. And we both got hungry on the way back home." Elijah lied. I wondered why he lied about being siblings, I mean we weren't having a date either.

"Oh, I see. Well, here you are." The hostess motioned to the booth.

"Thank you." Elijah and I said.

Elijah and I sat opposite one another. The hostess walked away. I looked at the menu and was surprised by their selection of food. They had a lot of different things ranging from pasta dishes to grill items. A waitress came up to us with two glasses of water.

"Would you like anything else to drink other than water?" I looked up and saw that her name was Lily.

"Water is fine for me," Elijah said.

"May I please have a milkshake?"

"Of course, what flavor do you want?"

I thought it over as I looked at my choices.

"Strawberry please."

"One strawberry milkshake coming right up. I'll be back in a little bit." Lily winked towards Elijah before walking away.

"I think you have an admirer." I joke while looking over my menu.

"Do I?" Elijah raised an eyebrow. I couldn't tell due to the menu hiding half of his face but I could swear that he was smirking.

"Just don't eat her for dessert." I joked smiling behind the menu.

"I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing," Elijah responded.

It was weird, I can joke around with Elijah even though technically this was the first time we met in person. Add to the fact that I can't remember the dreams we shared but he could.

Lily came back with my milkshake.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"I believe we are. Alice are you ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright, I'll ask the lady first, what would you like?" Lily took out a note pad and pen.

"Can I have the chicken parm?"

"One chicken parm. Got it. And for you sir?"

"I'll have the same."

"Two chicken parms. Should only take a little bit." Lily said while taking our menus from us. She turned around and started walking towards where the hostess was. I could see that they were talking to each other like two highschoolers. Lily not so subtly pointed towards Elijah.

"Yep. You definitely have an admirer. I believe our waitress has a crush on you Lija." I smirked while taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Perhaps I will eat her for dessert then." Elijah was smiling at me.

"What are they talking about. I am sure you can hear them with your super hearing Mr. special vampire." I had to stop my self from laughing too hard.

"Oh, they are talking about how our family must be beautiful since the two of us are as they are putting it 'hot'."

I couldn't help but snort a bit.

"You had to lie about us being siblings didn't you."

"Would you have rather me say we are on a date?" Elijah was leaning over towards me with both his hand in front of his face. I could tell he was smirking though.

"Nope," I said while popping the p.

"Are you saying you would not want to go on a date with me Angel?"

Oh, he was joking now, was he. Well, two can play that game.

"Well, if you want a date with me you're going to need to try harder at winning my affection. Try not to commit murder in front of me next time."

"Duly noted."

Elijah and I ended up laughing together again. Thankfully nobody was close enough to us to overhear us unless they were vampires. To everyone else, we looked like a typical brother-sister pair joking around.

Around 10 minutes after placing our order Lily came back with two servings of chicken parmesan.

"Two chicken parms," Lily said as she put both our plates in front of us.

"Is there anything else I can get you two?"

"We are fine thank you."

"Enjoy your meal." Lily then left to go back to gossiping with the hostess.

Elijah and I ate while making small chit chat. We talked about unimportant things like our favorite color or favorite type of music.

"I prefer classical music over anything else."

"Why am I not surprised. You just breathe elegance don't you Elijah."

"Funny you said the exact same thing the first time we have this conversation."

We both laughed. We finished our meal pretty quickly and Lily was back to collect our dishes.

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

"It was great," I said while smiling at her.

"Wonderful, would either of you like dessert?" Lily had both our plates on one arm as she asked.

"No, I think we are fine. Just the check please," Elijah said while taking a sip of his water.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Lily then turned and left. She walked through the doors to the kitchen before walking up to where the hostess was standing. She grabbed our check and walked back to our table. Wow, talk about quick service. Most of the time waitresses take some time before they get the check.

"Here you go. Just call when you're ready." Lily then placed the check on the table.

Elijah opened the check and took out his money clip. He took a hundred dollar bill inside before he got up.

"Was the food that expensive?" I asked as I got up as well.

"No, but I believe I should leave a nice tip."

"She is going to get the wrong idea. Leaving a tip like that."

Elijah and I started to leave the diner. We passed by the hostess just as Lily was running up to us.

"What about your change?"

"Keep the change as your tip. Thank you for such great service." Elijah was smiling at her causing both Lily and the hostess to blush. I was trying to hide my snickering.

"Th-Thank you so much. Have a nice night." Lily stuttered out.

Elijah opened the car door for me before getting in. He turned around and opened the cooler in the back. He dug around for a little bit before pulling out a blood bag. He didn't open it right away but instead, put it between us as he started the car and backed out of the parking spot. We were on the highway back towards Mystic Falls when he finally opened and started to drink the blood.

"You know it is kinda weird to watch you drink blood from a blood bag like its a capri-sun," I said while smiling.

Elijah just smiles back but kept his eyes on the road and still drinking the blood. We soon passed a sign saying that Mystic Falls was about an hour away. I was a little tired so I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost Home

Elena was standing in the living room with Jeremy, Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon.

"You left her?!" Jeremy yelled.

"We didn't want to Jer. But we have no idea where she is. Elijah took her and put her somewhere we couldn't find." Elena said trying to calm down her little brother.

"And you killed the only guy who knows where Alice could be?" Jeremy turned his rage to Damon.

"He was going to kill Stefan. Excuse me for saving my baby brother." Damon snapped back.

"Look I can do another locator spell for Alice. We can get an idea of where she is. She could still be near that house. Get me a map." Bonnie said fed up with all the yelling and arguing.

Jeremy scoffed before leaving the room shaking his head. He couldn't believe that Elena would leave their sister there. If it was him, he wouldn't care if it was dark he would not leave until he either found Alice or knew that without a doubt that she wasn't near.

Elena watched her brother leave the room feeling even more guilty about leaving Alice alone who knows where. Stefan puts a reassuring hand on Elena.

"We will find Alice. Don't worry Elena," Stefan said.

Elena only nodded. Damon came back with a map. He placed it onto the table in the living room.

"I'll need your blood Elena since your twins, it will make the connection even stronger than when I did this the first time with Jeremy."

Elena nodded her head and took a knife and cut her palm. A couple of drops of blood landed on the map in the area where the old house was. Stefan bit his wrist and offered it to Elena to heal the cut. Elena drank Stefan's blood while Bonnie chanted the locator spell.

The drops of blood formed a big blob and started to move. Everyone waited for the blood to stop moving but it never did. In fact, the blob was moving closer and closer to Mystic Falls. Everyone was confused.

"Why isn't the blood stopping like before?" Stefan asked watching the blood continue to move along the map. Bonnie thought for a second before realizing what must be happening.

"It's because she is moving. She must be in a car or something."

Elena was shocked. Does that mean Alice found a way to get home?

"You mean she is on her way home?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea where she is heading but it looks like she is going in the direction to here."

"She might still be with one of Elijah's men. They could be taking her somewhere. We will just have to wait until they stop moving. Once they stop we'll go and save her Elena," Damon said.

Elena knew that Damon could be right. We don't know if Alice was on her way home or if one of Elijah's men was just taking her somewhere in the same direction as Mystic Falls. But that didn't stop Elena from hoping that Alice was able to get away and she was finding her way back home.

Damon, Stefan, and Bonnie left to go home. Elena meanwhile went to her room. There was nothing anyone could do tonight. Hopefully, tomorrow will be better.

Elijah had finished the blood bag a while ago and place the empty bag in between himself and Alice. He couldn't help but glance at Alice every now and then while he drove. She fell asleep again, she must be tired, and he doesn't blame her. She hasn't had a decent night's sleep in the past 24 hours. He had already contacted the Martins they would arrive at Mystic Falls tomorrow. He would wake Alice up once they were a bit closer to Mystic Falls, for now, he would let her sleep.

They were about 10 minutes away from Mystic Falls and Elijah needed to fill up on gas. He pulled into the rest stop gas station. Alice must have felt the car stop and she stirred. Elijah had just turned off the car when Alice woke up.

"Where are we?" Alice said groggily.

"About 10 miles away from Mystic Falls. We will be there shortly. I just need to get some gas."

Alice nodded her head. They were so close to her home.

"I need to use the bathroom I'll be right back."

Elijah nodded his head. He trusted that Alice would not run. He got out and started filling the car with gas.

Alice left the car and walked into the rest stop center. She went straight to the bathroom. Once she was done she walked out of the restroom and bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Alice said while backing up a bit.

She had bumped into some guy. He looked down at Alice with a grin full of malice.

"Now what is a pretty young girl like you doing here all alone?" The man said stepping towards Alice.

"I'm not alone. And I was just leaving." Alice tried to walk around the guy but he grabbed her wrist tightly preventing her from being able to leave.  
"You should be more careful girly. You wouldn't want to get yourself kidnapped would you?" The guy held onto Alice's wrist tighter. It was clear that he wasn't going to let Alice go anywhere anytime soon.

"Let me go," Alice said while trying to get her wrist free and while Alice was pretty strong the guy was obviously a lot stronger than her.

The man only tightened his grip on her, causing Alice to flinch in pain.

"No way little girl. You and I are going to go somewhere together."

Alice kept on trying to get her wrist free until she saw Elijah standing behind the sorry excuse of a man.

"I believe the lady asked you to let her go," Elijah said glaring at the man.

"Mind your own business." The man pulled Alice closer to him and held her against his body.

Elijah, while he looked calm on the outside, he was actually seething on the inside. How dare this human touch, Alice.

"Well, you see this is my business. The girl that you are currently hurting is under my protection. Now please kindly let her go before I make you." Elijah was fixing his cufflinks.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to stop me?"

Elijah wanted to rip this man's heart out right then and there but he knew that would cause a scene. Instead, he looked right into the man's eye compelling him.

"You will let go of the young lady's wrist. Then you are going to leave. You will remember nothing of what has happened today."

The man repeated what Elijah said before letting go of Alice and leaving the rest stop center.

Alice quickly was next to Elijah.

"Are you okay Alice?" Elijah asked her immediately looking down at her while taking her wrist into his hands. He checked to make sure it wasn't broken.

"I am now thanks to you." Alice hissed when Elijah put a little pressure on the wrist that was grabbed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Thankfully it isn't broken but it is badly bruised. Come along, I'll give you some of my blood in the car." Elijah looked at Alice with softness in his eyes when he heard her hiss in pain.

Elijah and Alice got back to the car and once they were both inside Elijah bit his wrist and held it in front of Alice.

"Please. It will take the pain away."

Alice shook her head.

"It's okay Elijah, it is just a bruised wrist. I don't want to rely on vampire blood to heal everything. It will be fine in a few days. I'm okay really."

Elijah stared at Alice but move his wrist away from her.

"Very well." Elijah then started the car and drove back toward the highway.

Elijah and Alice arrived at a town just right outside of Mystic Falls. Elijah parked in front of a hotel.

"We will be staying here tonight."

Alice nodded. Elijah got out of the car and flashed over to Alice's side opening the door for her. Alice got out and waited for Elijah as he got the cooler and a suitcase out of the car. They both walked into the hotel where Elijah got a room. Alice waited in a lobby chair with the suitcase and cooler.

"We are in room 351." Elijah picked up the cooler and went to grab the suitcase but Alice beat him to it.

"Let me at least help you out a bit. For saving me back at the rest stop." Elijah just smiles and leads the way to the elevators.

The room was huge, it was more like an apartment than a hotel room. There was a kitchen area with a microwave and a fridge. The living room area had a giant flat screen and a couch that looked like it could be pulled out into a bed. Alice walked to the bathroom and no surprise it was huge as well. There was a shower of course but there was also a bathtub. The shower and bathtub were in their own separate room from the toilet. Alice walked back out to the kitchen area and saw Elijah putting blood bags into the fridge.

"You know if housekeeping finds those there will be a lot of questions," Alice said.

"I'll put up the do not disturb sign." Elijah then took out the other sandwich and some bottles of water and put those into the fridge as well.

Alice walked over to the couch and flopped down onto her back. She was looking up at the ceiling. Her left arm was dangling off the side of the couch while her right arm was resting above her head. Elijah turned around and walked to the living room area. There was a chair next to the couch where he sat down. He grabbed the remote for the Tv and turned it on to the local news network.

"Are you going to take my sister?" Alice said suddenly. She didn't move from her position nor was she looking at Elijah. She was still staring at the ceiling.

Elijah was shocked at her sudden question but he recovered quickly.

"I haven't decided yet." He answered honestly.

"You said that breaking the curse wasn't your goal. So what is your goal?"

Elijah was looking at Alice now instead of the TV.

"I was going to use your sister to try and draw someone out."

Alice was looking at Elijah now, her head turned towards him.

"Who?"

Elijah didn't answer immediately. Alice could see hurt and sadness pass through Elijah's eyes before anger and hatred replaced them.

"Klaus."

Alice shifted so that she was on her stomach now. She was giving Elijah her full attention.

"Who's Klaus?"

Again Elijah didn't answer immediately. He was thinking about how to answer the question.

"Klaus is the most feared and hated of the originals."

"So he is like you? An original."

"Yes."

"How many originals are there?"

"There used to be six of us."

"And Klaus is one of them. And he wants either my sister or me to sacrifice to break the sun and the moon curse."

"That is correct."

"Wait you said used to be. What happened to the others?"

"Well one original I do not know where he is and I honestly don't want to know. As for the other three, Klaus killed them and threw their bodies into the sea."

"They were your friends weren't they?"

"No, they were my family."

Alice took a second to digest that bit of information.

"Wait. What?" Alice was beyond confused now.

Elijah smiled at Alice's expression. It brought him some joy in an otherwise painful conversation.

"Klaus killed your family. But you said that originals can not die."

"There is a special dagger that can temporarily kill an original. As long as the dagger stays stabbed in their heart for all intensive purposes the original is dead. But if the dagger is removed they come back to life."

"That's why he threw their bodies into the ocean. To keep you from reviving them."

"That's right." Elijah was gripping the armrest of the chair tightly now.

"You want revenge."

"Correct."

"That's not very honorable."

"There can be honor in revenge."

Elijah and Alice were looking at each other now.

"Who is older you or Klaus?"

"I am older than Klaus."

"How much older?"

"A few years."

"Like actual years or a few hundred years?"

"Actual years." Elijah smiled then paused with a thoughtful expression. Like he was debating if he should say something else. He did.

"Klaus is my younger brother."

Alice fell onto the floor.

"HUH?!" Alice was now popped up on her elbows, her stomach on the floor.

"Klaus is my younger brother," Elijah repeated while holding his hand in front of Alice offering her help in getting up.

Alice took Elijah's hand where he pulled her up and she went back to laying on the couch.

"That means that Klaus killed his own family. Why would he do that?"

"Klaus is paranoid and mad. He hunted down our siblings over the centuries. One by one."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"No, but I can't imagine what that is like. I love my siblings. I don't know what I would do if either of them killed the other."

Elijah smiled at Alice. She was like him when it came to family. Both of them are loyal to their family and would do anything to protect them.

"If you only need my sister to draw Klaus out then couldn't you just let her live her life at Mystic Falls and watch over her?" Alice asked.

"I shall consider it."

"Thank you."

"You only asked about your sister. What about yourself? Surely you wish to return home." Elijah looked at Alice with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh well, of course, I would love to go home. But I don't know. I know we have some kind of connection that you won't tell me about. You said we are friends. And I believe you. But I feel as though it is something more. It feels like I have known you for years. And even though my brain tells me not to trust you and to run away as far as possible from you, I do. I trust you, Elijah. After all, you saved me from that bore of a man and bought me dinner."

Elijah was again shocked by Alice. If he could he would tell Alice their connection but it was something she needed to learn on her own.

"You truly are something else Angel."

Elijah was looking into Alice's eyes as he said this. There was a moment of silence between the two of them. Elijah broke the eye contact first. He reached into his suit jacket pocket. Pulling out his cell phone he handed it to Alice. Alice raised an eyebrow at him.

"Call your family. Let them know you are okay."

"You're letting me call my family? Aren't you worried I might tell them where we are? Damon and Stefan will come rushing over and kill you again."

"I trust you. Besides if you wish to go home, then I shall take you home myself tomorrow after I take care of some business first."

Alice takes the phone from Elijah still looking at him. She then looks down at the phone before putting in her home phone number.

It rings twice before someone answers.

"Hello?"

It was Jeremy.

"Jeremy?"

"Alice?! Is that you?! Are you okay? Where are you? Tell me where you are. I'll tell Damon and Stefan they will come and get you."

"Jer. Jer. Calm down. I'm fine. I'm with a friend." Alice looked at Elijah.

"I'm close to home but we stopped for the night. I'll be home tomorrow."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Alice hung up the phone and gave it back to Elijah.

"You didn't mention that I was alive," Elijah said as he took back his phone.

"Didn't think it was important to tell him."

Elijah smiled once again at Alice. She might not remember the conversations and the friendship they created but it was obvious that her subconscious remembers.

"It is getting late. We should get ready for bed. I'll take the couch." Elijah said as he got up. He then remembered that Alice was still in her dress that she has been wearing for over 24 hours. He thought for a second before he got an idea.

"I shall be right back."

Alice watched as Elijah left the room. She heard the elevator ring. She was wondering where Elijah just ran off too. She wanted to tell him that it was okay she could take the couch. It was a couch bed anyways. Alice got up and started to move the furniture so that she could open the bed. After she was done moving the furniture she pulled open the bed. She then started to look for the spare blankets and pillows. It took a couple of tries but she found the spare blankets and pillows in a closet by the door. She grabbed then and threw them on top of the couch bed. Halfway through of her setting up the bed the door opened. Elijah walked in with a paper bag.

"What is with the bag?"

"Clothes. For you."

"Where did you get clothes from?"

"The front desk. I asked if they had some spare clothes." Elijah shrugged giving the paper bag to Alice.

"Did you ask? Or compel?" Alice took the bag and looked inside. There was a white T-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"A bit of both," Elijah smirked.

"Thank you. Again. I have lost count how many times I have thanked you today."

"Oh, I believe that was number 4 or so."

Alice shoved him playfully.

"Well, I'm taking the couch bed. I set it up while you were off stealing clothes from people."

"I did not steal anything. I simply asked if they had any spare clothes and they happily gave me some."

"Yeah sure. No compulsion whatsoever."

Elijah rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face.

"I could always compel you to take the bed."

"I think you are losing your memory old man. I believe you tried to compel me earlier and failed."

"Touché."

Alice then took the paper bag and went to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower. Half an hour later Alice came out in the t-shirt and shorts. They were a bit big but that was okay she prefers her clothes baggy anyways. She had put her dress into the paper bag along with her flats. Her hair was mostly dry due to it being short. But she still had a towel around her neck. She put her dirty clothes next to the couch and sat down in the middle of the couch bed grabbing the remote. She changed the channel to some cartoons. Elijah then went into the bathroom with a bundle of clothes to take his shower. Alice was still watching cartoons when Elijah walked out of the bathroom in a long sleeve shirt and sweat pants. Alice couldn't help but laugh. It looked so weird to see Elijah without a suit on.

"What's so funny?" Elijah looked genuinely confused.

"Sorry, it is just weird seeing you without a suit. I don't know why."

"Well, I hope you didn't expect me to sleep in a suit. It would ruin a perfectly good suit."

"Ah yes, the poor five thousand dollar suit."

"Nine actually. I'm not a barbarian."

"And how old are you?" Alice said jokingly.

"A little bit over a thousand." Elijah was looking up as if he was thinking about it.

"Hold up what? You're over a thousand years old?" Alice was now leaning towards him with most of her weight on her hands and wrist causing her to lean back and sit on her heels while cradling her injured wrist.

"Yes." Elijah was next to her in a flash when he saw her cradle her wrist. He then went over to the fridge and opened the freezer portion and put a few ice cubes in a plastic bag. Wrapping a small towel around it he made a makeshift ice pack. He gave her the ice pack where she placed it on her injury.

"Wow, that means you were alive for all the interesting stuff. Wait, were you alive when Vikings were normal?" Alice was looking at Elijah while moving to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Truth be told, my whole family were Vikings." Elijah sat down next to her.

"You have to tell me all about what the earth was like back then. And of course all the other amazing events you had to have seen in your time." Alice's eyes were glowing with excitement and curiosity. Elijah was amused by Alice's excitement.

"Of course. I see you like history then."

"It is one of the things I love the most. Alongside playing the piano."

"You play the piano?"

"Yeah, unlike my siblings I love music. Elena wants to be a doctor or nurse, while Jeremy I think would be a great artist. Me, however, I enjoy music. My dream job would be playing the piano. Not as part of an orchestra but just a simple piano player somewhere in the countryside where it is nice and quiet."

Elijah was smiling down at Alice as she told him her dream.

"I'm surprised we never covered this in any of our dream conversations. I assume so at least because you are looking at me like this is the first time you heard any of this."

"No, we did discuss what our dream jobs and lives would be like but hearing it in person is something else. Of course, I never told you that I was a vampire or how old I really am."

Elijah and Alice were smiling at each other. The cartoon was still playing the background by neither of them was paying attention to it.

"We should head to bed. It is late and we have an early day tomorrow if you want to be home before it gets dark." Elijah gets up and walks towards the bedroom. When he is at the archway for the door he turns around.

"Goodnight Alice."

"Goodnight Elijah."

With that Elijah goes into the room and closes the door. Alice goes over to the light switch and turns off the lights and lays down. She watches one last episode of the cartoon before turning off the TV and going to sleep.

(a/n)- I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. I am sorry if it is going really slow right now but I wanted to build the relationship between Elijah and Alice a bit. Yes, Elijah knows more than he is letting on and he does have some feelings for Alice. He does care for her but it isn't in love with her just yet. I don't want to say too much so I'm going to stop talking. One last thing before I say goodbye, author notes will only really be used if I feel the need for them. Such as now where I am apologizing. Feel free to ask any questions. I will try to answer them unless they are a major spoiler in the story. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Trip to Richmond

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Why do I smell bacon? Sitting up and stretching my arms I looked towards the kitchen area. Elijah was turned towards the stove. He was already dressed in a dark purple dress shirt and black dress pants. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbow. I yawned and rubbed the last bits of sleep from my eyes. I noticed that the TV was on but the sound was off. I got up and went to the bathroom. Elijah seemed to be focused on making breakfast so I didn't want to bother him. After peeing and washing my face I walked back into the main room. Elijah was facing me now.

"Good morning," I said walking towards the kitchen area.

"Good morning, breakfast?" Elijah was holding out a plate to me. It had some scrambled eggs and bacon. I was surprised that Elijah cooked breakfast.

"Isn't their free breakfast downstairs?" I asked while taking the plate from him.

Elijah just smiled as he was filling another plate for himself.

"Yes, but I like to make my own food. Also, I do not think that people will enjoy watching me drink blood. Now, tea or coffee?"

Elijah put down his plate on the table and turned back around to the kitchen area.

I was dumbfounded.

"Uhhh tea."

Elijah grabbed two mugs and filled both of them with hot water. He then grabbed two tea bags and placed them into the mugs. I was just watching him while he did everything. Man, one would never guess that he was a thousand-year-old vampire. He placed the hot mug in front of me before taking his seat. He also had a glass filled with blood in front of him while I had a glass of water.

"Thank you, for making me breakfast."

"I was making food for myself, why shouldn't I also make food for you."

We both ate in silence with the TV playing in the background. Elijah finished first and took his plate and glass to the sink and started washing them.

"When you are done eating we are going to leave. I got you another change of clothes they are in the bedroom."

"Did you compel the front desk again?" I was smiling while looking towards Elijah.

Elijah didn't turn around but I could tell he was smiling.

"Perhaps."

I giggled a bit before finishing my breakfast. I brought the plate and glasses over. Elijah nodded in thanks before continuing to wash the dishes. I go to the bedroom and see another paper bag sitting on top of the bed. I look inside it to find another T-shirt this time it was dark blue and a pair of beige cargo shorts. I quickly changed and noticed that the shirt and shorts fit me better. I guess he noticed that the last shirt and shorts were a bit too big. Putting the other clothes into the paper bag I walk back into the main room. Elijah already finished washing all the dishes and was packing away the last of his stuff. I noticed that the sofa bed was already put away and the sheets were folded and resting on top of the sofa. Wow, he works fast, then again he is a vampire.

"Ready to go?" Elijah asked zipping up the suitcase.

"Yeah, just about," I said while walking to the paper bag that had my dress and flats in it. I took out the flats and put them on. Grabbing the bag I walked over to Elijah who was holding the door for me. I did one last quick check before leaving the room. Elijah closed the door and picked up the cooler before following me to the elevators.

We checked out of the hotel and I was sitting in the front seat while Elijah put the suitcase and cooler into the trunk.

"I have a few errands to do before I take you back home. It shouldn't take too long." Elijah said while getting into the driver's seat and turning the car on.

"That's fine. I mean your letting me go. Can't really complain can I?"

Elijah just smiled at me before backing out of the parking space and driving towards the highway.

We've been on the road for about an hour and I was just watching the scenery pass by.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my curiosity finally getting the better of me.

"Richmond."

"What's in Richmond?" I turned from looking out the window to looking at Elijah. He gave me a sideways glance.

"Currently, the person who Rose contacted me with."

"Oh, so you're tying up loose ends then."

Elijah was silent for a moment. I guess he wasn't thinking that I would figure that out so quickly.

"Correct. I don't want news of the dopplegänger to spread yet."

"I assume you want to get the moonstone first? From Katherine."

"Correct. I need both the moonstone and the dopplegänger to successfully lore Klaus out. Having one may pique Klaus' interest, but having both guarantees that Klaus will come."

"To break the curse. But since you're both originals and clearly you have a daylight ring I assume Klaus has one as well. So why does Klaus want to break the curse if it doesn't affect him."

"Ah, yes. The curse of the sun and moon. It sounds so biblical don't you think." Elijah said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. And he had a smile on his face like he was in on an inside joke.

I scrunched my eyebrows at Elijah. Was he implying what I think he is implying?

"Are you implying that the curse is fake?"

Elijah just continued to smile but didn't say anything.

"Elijah, come on answer me. Is the curse fake?"

"About five hundred years ago I happened upon a piece of parchment. When I looked at it I remembered it was one of Klaus' drawings. I took it to Klaus and showed it to him. He remembered the parchment as well. We got into a small argument about which of these works was his best. The Roman parchment that I found, the Aztec drawings or the African tribal etchings. I told him that the Aztec was his best work. Who can resist a shaman."

"So the Aztec drawings aren't actually Aztec at all. Klaus drew them. So the curse is fake. At least the curse of the sun and moon is fake. There is a different curse that Klaus wants to break then. And you and Klaus created this fake curse to help you find everything you need in order to break the actual curse. What better way to find the ingredients then having two species that hate each other looking for it." I was looking at Elijah who has a shocked expression on his face. It soon changed to a smile that somebody would have when they are proud of something or someone.

"Very good. You figured out most of it with very little information. You truly are a smart one, aren't you? Yes, there is a curse that Klaus wants to break and I rather not tell you what that curse is currently."

"Fair enough. I'm pretty sure I'll figure out what the curse is later anyways. Moving on to a different conversation. Where in Richmond are we going?" I went back to looking out the window. We were about 15 miles away from Richmond.

"A cafe. The loose end is known to frequent this cafe."

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked my eye showing pity for the poor man or I guess vampire.

Elijah must have noticed my expression because he didn't answer immediately.

"I would not kill him in public. I was planning on compelling him into leaving the cafe to a more secluded place where I could kill him, but if you rather have me just compel him never utter a word about the possible existence of a dopplegänger then I shall."

I looked at Elijah in shock. Is he being serious right now? He won't kill this vampire who could possibly ruin whatever Elijah was planning just to make sure I was happy. I was speechless.

"Why?" Was the only thing I could think of saying.

"Why what, Alice?"

"Why are you willing to spare this guy's life just to keep me happy? I mean I don't know the guy but how could you tell that I didn't want you to kill him?"

Elijah looked towards me with a smile on his face. I hope he smiles more.

"Because I care about you and your happiness. And your eyes tell everything."

Elijah was cupping my cheek while he said this. I leaned into his touch. It just felt right. Elijah moved his hand and returned to watching the road. A few minutes later Elijah had parked his car about a block away from this cafe. He opened the door for me and held out his hand offering to help me get up. I took his hand and he helped me up. Once I was out of the car, Elijah closed the door and then went to hold my hand. I looked up to him confused.

"I don't want you wandering off and getting kidnapped again." Elijah smiled down at me. I could tell he was joking.

"Oh haha. I don't get kidnapped that often." I paused for a second and thought about it.

"Yeah no, that's Elena who gets kidnapped every other week. The only time it happened to me was this time." I didn't pull my hand away from him but I did turn my head so I couldn't see him. I could feel him smirking. And I just huffed. I heard a slight chuckle before we started walking down the sidewalk. We were across the street from the cafe. There was a guy playing the guitar. His case was open and was filled with coins. Elijah let go of my hand and bent down. I saw him put money in the case before taking a handful of coins. I gave him a questioning look. Elijah just smirked at me before turning towards the cafe. He was moving the coins between his hands. I look over to the cafe and notice Damon was there with Rose and I guess another vampire. Why was Damon with Rose? What the hell have I missed in the day that I was gone? Elijah seemed to be focused on whatever was being said between the three vampires. I was honestly curious as to what is being said. When all of sudden I could hear them.

"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the originals knew the secret of the day ring. Now, why would Klaus want to list the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked.

I am so confused how can I hear them? This was beyond weird. I could hear Damon and Rose talking to this other vampire. But it wasn't like I could hear them through my ears but rather it was like their voices were in my head. At the same time, I felt this warmth. Like a comforting warmth that was enveloping me. It reminded me of when mom would hold me when I had a nightmare. I felt safe. Protected.

"Next question, do you have any idea where Elijah's men might take and hold something important?" Damon was leaning over the table a bit now. His elbows on the table.

"What do you mean?" The male vampire asked.

"Say like a precious item that is important to the curse. Any idea where they might take and hide this item?"

Was Damon talking about me? I guess so since Elena was at home and the moonstone, as far as I know, is still with Katherine.

"If it's important to breaking the curse it is probably on the way to Klaus if it isn't with him already. Why what item are you worried about?"

"Not an item."

"The dopplegänger? Another one exists?" The male vampire was shocked.

"Two actually. Elijah managed to get one of them away." Rose finally said. She was avoiding Damon's gaze.

"Two? Now that is extraordinary. There have never been two dopplegängers before." The male vampire was leaning back into his chair now.

"Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Damon went back to the curse. He looked angry about the current topic.

"What do you mean?" The vampire was now confused and leaned forward again.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?"

"Well, yeah, probably, but why would you want to do that? Unless you care for the dopplegänger that Elijah took away before he died."

"Tell me how," Damon growled out. Wow, he is really angry. Did Jeremy not tell anyone about my call last night?

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an original? And keep them from walking in the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us."

I looked over to Elijah he had stopped moving the coins back and forth from his hands and instead he pulled his arm back. Then he threw the coins in his hand in the same motion one would do if they were trying to skip a rock across a lake. When the coins hit the windows of the cafe it sounded as if a bomb went off. All the windows shattered. People were screaming. Elijah stood for a second to watch before he grabbed my hand and sped off to a few blocks away from the cafe. Elijah looked down at me.

"Was blowing up the cafe really necessary?" I asked looking up to him.

"How else was I to stop the conversation they were having? You could not hear them but," Elijah started to say before I interrupted him.

"But I could hear what they were saying. I don't know how, but I could hear them. That male vampire, he knows about me and Elena now."

"You could hear them?" Elijah asked he had a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, it was weird. I was curious as to what they were saying and I could tell that you were listening to them. Next thing I knew I could hear them."

Elijah was silent for a moment when a slight breeze blew. Elijah stiffened. And took a long breath, smelling the air. His eyes were closed. His eyes then shot open and he was looking down at me again. But the look in his eyes was not the usual kind eyes that he had when he looked at me. No, he looked serious and stern.

"Forgive me," he whispered before he leaned down and sniffed my neck just like he did back at the house. I could see him stiffen for a second before he raised back to his full height.

"We must get back to the car. Now," he said and sped us to his car where he got me inside almost immediately. When he closed my door I could see him looking around as if we were about to be attacked. He then quickly got into the driver's side of the car.

"Okay, what just happened? Why do you look like something or someone is about to attack us?" I asked looking right into his eyes.

"Your scent changed just now." I raised an eyebrow.

"Explain."

"When the wind blew I caught it. You smelled amazing. Like nothing, I have ever smelled before. If I am being honest it made my hunger grow. If it wasn't for the fact that I had some blood this morning and my self-control I would have bit you in an instant." Elijah was looking at me in the eyes when he explained.

"Why did my scent change? Is it still like that now?"

Elijah leaned over to me and sniffed my neck again.

"It is fainter now than it was but I can still smell it. I have an idea of what is causing this but I will need to confirm it with someone else later to be sure."

Elijah's phone then started to buzz in his pocket. He picked it up and began talking to whoever was on the other end.

"Yes, I have located the loose end."

There was a pause.

"Yes, please come to Richmond I need your assistance with a couple of things."

Another pause.

"Alright, I shall meet you in a couple of hours."

Elijah then hung up the phone and turned back towards me.

"I am sorry, it seems my business here is going to run a bit longer than I anticipated. I will not be able to get you back home until after dark."

I looked at Elijah and couldn't hold in a laugh.

"Of everything that has happened in the past hour. That is what you are apologizing for. Don't worry about it too much Elijah. A few more hours away from home won't do any harm."

Elijah was smiling at me.

"Still, I must apologize. I had every intention to try and get you home before dark. However, I still have the loose end to take care of, and unfortunately, I will have to kill the loose end. He knows too much for me to let him live."

"The vampire Damon and Rose were meeting with."

"Correct. I can not risk news of you and Elena reaching Klaus yet. Please understand."

I nod my head. I understood his reasons, and while I might not like them I knew that he was doing this in order to protect me.

"Thank you. Now I do believe we have a couple of hours to burn before my associate arrives. Let us find out where this vampire ran off to after I blew up that coffee shop."

Elijah was holding his hand out for me.

"Do I have a choice? I can't just stay in the car."

"No, you don't and I am not leaving you in the car again after the last time. I do not like having to make you wait in here."

"What about my scent is it back to normal?"

Elijah sniffed the air a couple of times.

"You are back to normal. Come."

Elijah then opened my door again and held out his hand. I took it and we were off to go find the loose end.


	6. Chapter 6: Answers

Elijah and I found the loose end's home quickly. It was a large apartment not too far from the cafe. Elijah also told me the vampire's name is Slater.

"Well, that was fast. I didn't think we would find him so fast." I said while looking up towards the window of the apartment.

"Stay close please Alice. While I don't expect anything to happen I rather be safe than sorry."

"Alright."

Elijah then leads me up the stairs to the apartment's front door. He knocks on the door and it only takes a moment before Slater to open door. He saw me first and was confused until he looked to Elijah who was beside me. All the color drained from his face. He looked scared and started to shake.

"Good afternoon," Elijah said with a smile on his face.

Slater tried to close the door quickly but Elijah stopped the door. Elijah and I enter the apartment while Slater backed away and was looking around. Probably trying to think of a way to run. Elijah flashed in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"You will not run and you will answer all of our questions and do everything I say." Elijah compelled Slater. I looked at Elijah in confusion and shock. He just turns to me and gives me a smirk.

"First thing is first, do you have a way to contact Rose-Marie?" Elijah turned his attention back to Slater.

"Yes, I do." Slater's voice shook. It was clear that he was still fearing for his life.

"Wonderful. Second, where do you keep your information about vampires?"

"On my computer. Everything I know is on my computer."

"Erase it. Erase all the information you have on your computer pertaining to vampires."

Slater went towards his computer and logged on. While Slater was busy deleting all the information from his computer Elijah's associate comes into the apartment. He was a middle-aged man with glasses.

"Elijah," He said in greeting shaking Elijah's hand. He then turns to me and raises an eyebrow.

"You have the dopplegänger with you." He says.

"One of them, yes. However, this one is to not be harmed in any way." Elijah said with a sternness in his voice that did not allow for any kind of debate. Elijah then turned to me and smiled.

"Allow me to introduce my associate, Dr. Jonas Martin. He is a warlock that I have known for quite some time. He will be helping me make sure you and your sister are safe." Elijah then turned towards Jonas.

"Jonas, this is Alice Gilbert."

Jonas held out his hand for me to shake, I take his hand. Once I take his hand Jonas gasps. He looks at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression. Elijah sees this and asks.

"What is it, Jonas?"

"She is not just a dopplegänger." Jonas had let go of my hand and was looking at Elijah. I was even more confused than before. What does he mean that I am not just a dopplegänger?

"So, my suspicions are correct then." Elijah doesn't seem surprised at the revelation about me.

"You suspected that she was more than just human?"

Elijah nods his head in confirmation.

"Yes, I had my suspicions but I wanted someone else to confirm what I believed to be true."

I was getting annoyed at this point, they were talking about me like I wasn't even there.

"Excuse me, but can someone please explain to me what you two are talking about?"

Elijah turns to me and gives an apologetic look.

"I apologize. Allow me to explain. As I told you back at the car I had an idea as to why you were able to hear the conversation , Rose-Marie, and Slater back at that cafe. It seems as though I was correct in my assumption."

"Which is?"

"You, Alice, are not human."

I looked back and forth between Elijah and Jonas as if they were crazy. I couldn't be anything other than a human.

"Your joking right?"

Elijah and Jonas both shake their heads no.

"If I'm not human than what am I?"

Jonas decided to speak before Elijah could.

"When I came in contact with you I could sense you were not human. However, this signal was very faint." Jonas turned towards Elijah.

"Her powers are still not fully awakened. Based on what I know about her species is that it takes around a year from when they activate their power for it to fully awaken." Jonas turns back to me.

"Did you have a near-death experience in the past year?"

I looked at Jonas shocked by his question. I looked at him skeptically before answering.

"Yeah, about a year ago I was in a car accident with my parents and sister. We drove off a bridge and crashed into the water. Somehow my sister and I were able to get out of the car before we drowned. Why?"

"When exactly did this accident happen?"

"May 23 last year."

"Have you been experiencing anything strange in the past year? Such as the wind blowing when you are hot or it starts to rain when you are feeling sad?" Jonas asks me.

"Yeah, a couple of times but that's just a coincidence."

Jonas only nods his head before he turns back to Elijah.

"There is no doubt about it. She is an elemental."

Elijah just nods his head.

"Umm, what's an elemental? And what does my accident a year ago have to do with this?"

Elijah answered.

"An elemental is a very rare supernatural creature. In my thousand years of life, I have only come across an elemental once. Elementals, as the name suggests, are creatures that can control the elements of nature."

I nod my head in understanding.

"So they are like witches?"

Jonas answers this question.  
"No, witches are servants of nature. Us witches believe that elementals are nature chosen."

And I am back to be confused.  
"And that means?"

"It means that you are different than witches. Witches are bound to following the rules of nature, while elementals are not. However elementals can only control one of the four main elements." Jonas explained.

"And you think I am one of these elementals? How are you so sure? I mean sure there were weird coincidences with nature and me but that doesn't mean anything." I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I erased everything on my computer." Slater interrupted. He was rubbing his hands together like a nervous tick. We all turned our attention to Slater.

"Alright. Now I want you to call Rose-Marie and tell her you found a way to destroy the moonstone. You will ask her if can get the moonstone. You will then tell her that in order to destroy the moonstone that they will need a witch. That if they can get the stone to a witch, the witch should be able to figure out the rest. That is all you are going to tell her. Oh, and be sure to make it sound convincing." Elijah commanded Slater.

Slater took out his cell phone and dialed Rose's number. It was silent for a bit before Rose picked up.

"Rose?"

I couldn't hear what Rose was saying on the other end. I was curious as to what Rose was saying but unlike with the cafe, I couldn't hear Rose.

"Yes, I… I took off, I'm sorry, I was frigging freaked."

There was a brief pause and Slater had a guilty look on his face at whatever Rose just said.

"Look, I want no part in any of this but I did some digging."

Unfortunately, buddy, you are already involved in this whole mess.

"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone." Slater looked back towards me and then Elijah. He quickly turned back around knowing that if he continued to look at Elijah he wouldn't be able to keep the act up.

"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it."

There was another pause.

"You need a witch. G-Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest." Slater paused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Good luck, Rose." Slater then hangs up the phone.

"Very nicely done," Elijah said. I saw that he now had a broken chair leg in his hands. When the hell did he get that?

Slater was looking at Elijah now.

"Thanks, I have a degree in theater. How can you compel me? A vampire can't compel another vampire." Slater was looking scared again.

I looked to Elijah wondering the same thing.

Elijah shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm a special vampire."

I let out a small snort. He told me the same thing. Elijah didn't look at me but I could tell that he was amused by my snort due to the smirk on his face.

"What, because you're an Original?" Slater said with a bit of hostility in his voice. I could tell Elijah didn't like that tone.

"Hmm," Elijah paused and lift the chair leg to be in between himself and Slater.

"Now I want you to take this and drive it through your heart."

Slater takes the stake and the fear in his eyes was back.

"B-but that would kill me forever," Slater stated while looking at Elijah with pleading eyes silently asking for Elijah to spare him.

"I know, but it's necessary. You, unfortunately, know too much as I am sure you were listening in on our conversation pertaining to Ms. Gilbert here."

Slater looked at Elijah then me before he looked down at the stake. Slater then drives the stake through his heart and falls to the floor. He then starts to desiccate. Jonas comes to stand behind Elijah and me.

"Was it, really?" Jonas asks Elijah. Elijah turns to face Jonas.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." Elijah then turns back to me.

"We should be going. We can talk more about you being an elemental on the way back to Mystic Falls Alice."

I turn towards Jonas.

"What about Jonas? Is he going to come with us?"

Jonas was about to answer but Elijah spoke first.

"Yes. Jonas has already set up a home in Mystic Falls. As I said he will be helping me keep you safe." Elijah sent Jonas a look and the warlock nodded his head. Before we left Jonas made sure that Slater deleted all the information on his computer before logging out. Elijah and I were waiting by the front doors. Once Jonas joined us the three of us began walking towards Jonas' car which happened to be parked next to Elijah's. The car was a dark green Toyota Camry. Jonas got into the driver's seat while Elijah opened the back seat for me. Elijah then with vampire speed moved all the things in his car into Jonas' before seating himself in the front passenger seat.

"What about your car?" I asked Elijah while leaning in between the two front seats.

"I'll have someone pick it up later."

I looked at Elijah.

"Where were we in our conversation about elementals?" I asked as Jonas started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"You asked how we are so sure you're an elemental. To answer your question I shall tell you how an elemental activate their power. Elementals only activate their power when they have a near-death experience. This near-death experience must be caused by nature. Such as in your case where you nearly drowned."

I was in shock but I was able to nod my head.

"Okay, so you're saying because I nearly drowned a year ago I am an elemental? Then why is Elena an elemental too?" I asked. I was starting to believe that Jonas and Elijah might be right about me. It would certainly explain all the weird things happening to me.

Elijah shook his head.

"No, Elena is not an elemental. Elementals, as I said, are rare beings. Just because you are sisters, twins, it does not mean that your sister was born with the elemental gene."

"Alright, well even if the gene is rare how come you have only seen one other elemental?"

Jonas was the one to answer.

"Elementals are rare because they have been hunted to near extinction. They were hunted by vampires and witches. Vampires hunted your kind due to your blood. Apparently your blood to vampires is the most delicious blood they can find. Your blood also allows vampires to gain a temporary power boost I am told. When a vampire drinks the blood of an elemental they have been said to hold the power equal to that of an original."

"Why did the witches hunt down elementals?" I was scared but I wanted to know why witches would kill me. Vampires I understood they found an elemental's blood to be a delicacy.

Elijah answered quickly.

"Because your blood can also be used in a witch's spell. You must understand your blood Alice is very potent. It can increase the power of other supernatural creatures. Elementals were hunted down for power."

I thought for a second before coming to a realization.

"The smell of my blood earlier. You freaked out when you smelt it." I said while pointing to Elijah. That was the final straw. I not longer doubted Elijah and Jonas. Jonas had a shocked look on his face.

"Her blood has already changed scent?" Jonas asked.

"Not yet, but earlier today it changed for a small amount of time, yes."

Jonas took a couple of quick glances between Elijah and me. Elijah seem to notice that Jonas knew something.

"Why do you ask Jonas?"

Jonas took a deep breath before turning his attention back on to the road.

"Her scent shouldn't change until her powers fully activate. Unless." Jonas paused for a long moment.

"Unless?" I asked.

"She has already come in contact with her guardian."

"Guardian?" Elijah and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, a guardian. Strong elementals have a very high risk of losing themselves to their powers. Nature needed a way to protect elementals from this so guardians were created. Guardians help keep the elemental grounded. They also have the job of protecting an elemental from all sources of danger. It has been said that guardians are immortal unless the elemental they are tasked to protect dies."

"And how do you know that I have come in contact with my guardian?" I asked.

"Once an elemental and guardian have come in contact the elemental's powers start to awaken faster as if knowing that the elemental now has someone to protect them."

"And how do we find out who my guardian is?" I was looking at Jonas the entire time.

Jonas looked back at me for a second.

"Your guardian probably doesn't fully know that they are your guardian. The only way to tell is when your powers are fully awakened. Your guardian will have a special bond with you. I do not know what this bond entails but I know that there is one."

"Do I only have one guardian?"

"There is a possibility that you can have more than one guardian. Though it is very rare for an elemental to have more than one."

I nod my head and look back towards Elijah who was deep in thought. I tilted my head.

"Elijah?"

Jonas looked towards the original and also noticed how deep in thought Elijah seemed to be.

I waved my hand in front of his face to try and get his attention. He looked up and noticed me staring.

"Are you alright? What were you thinking about?" I asked him.

Elijah looks towards Jonas.

"Is there any possible way to have Alice's power fully awaken now?" Elijah's question shocked me and threw me through a loop. Why was he concerned with that? Jonas didn't answer immediately.

"I have heard that there is one way to have an elemental's power awaken early. The guardian of the elemental must share blood with them. This is what activates the guardian bond I am told."

"Share blood? As in the guardian drinks my blood and the elemental drinks theirs?" I asked.

"Yes." Jonas was quick to answer.  
"Okay but if the guardian doesn't know that they are guardian then how does this work?" I asked pointing a large fault in this logic.

"A guardian will have a strong suspicion of the fact that they are a guardian. But to be honest I am not sure if this is true. There isn't enough information about elementals to confirm or deny this information."

"Is there any harm in trying this?" Elijah asked Jonas.

"Probably not," Jonas said. Elijah nodded his head before turning towards me.

"Alice I would like to try this with you."

"HUH?!" I said loudly. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Alice I believe that I am your guardian. Please allow me to try." Elijah has a pleading look on his face. I took a deep breath.

"No harm in trying I suppose," I said. Elijah gave me a smile before I saw him bite his wrist and hold it out in front of me I knew he wanted me to drink his blood. I copied his motion and had my left arm held up to him. I leaned forward and put my mouth on his bleeding wrist. I was drinking his blood when I felt a sharp pain on my wrist and I saw that Elijah had bitten into it. After a couple of mouthfuls of blood, I felt something shift. I let go of Elijah's wrist and he let go of mine. I didn't feel anything different about me other than the shift so I looked to Elijah. Elijah was looking at me and I could feel a new connection to him that I couldn't before. When I looked at him I felt safe. I felt as though Elijah was an old friend that I have known my whole life.

"Well, that was certainly something," I said in a joking tone.

Elijah smiled at me before stroking my face with his hand.

"It certainly was. It seems that I was correct in another one of my assumptions."

Jonas then stopped the car.

"We will have to continue this another day," Jonas said.

I have the man a questioning look. Jonas saw this and continued.

"We have arrived at your home."

I looked out the window and saw that we were parked right across from my house. I look back to Elijah and Jonas.

"What about my scent? Didn't it change?"

"No, it hasn't," Elijah said while unbuckling his seat belt.

I was confused, wasn't my blood suppose to change?

"Your blood hasn't changed because I am near you," Elijah answered my unspoken question.

"How do you know that?"

"I shall explain everything later. For now, I suggest that you go inside. I am sure your little brother is waiting for you." Elijah then opened his door and then opened the back door for me. I got out of the car and Elijah walked me across the street.

"I shall see you soon Alice." Elijah then turned back towards Jonas' car and went back inside. I knew that I would see him soon. So I went to the front door of my house and turned the handle and found that the door was unlocked. I stepped inside the house and before closing the door I look outside and saw Elijah wave his hand to me before Jonas drove off. I closed the door and turned around. Happy to be home.


	7. Chapter 7:Home

Once I was inside my home I could hear someone in the kitchen. It is probably Jenna. I should tell her I'm home. I walk into the kitchen to see the refrigerator door was open and whoever was in the kitchen was behind it. The door closed revealing Jeremy. Jeremy has a shocked look on his face before he drops the soda bottle he was holding and runs towards me and hugs more like crushes me.

"I'm home Jerbear. And I am fine, don't worry." I said while rubbing circles on his back.

We stood there hugging for several minutes before Jeremy decided to let go. Now I could see that he was crying and I felt so bad for making him cry.

"You're home. You're really home. Alice, I am so relieved that you are back. When Elena came home without you I was so angry. And then I couldn't help but think I would never see you again."

"I'm home now Jerbear. I called you yesterday and told you I would be home today. It took a bit longer than I thought it would but that was because my friend had some errands to run before being able to take me home."

Jeremy was about to say something when we hear the front door open. Two sets of footsteps were heading towards us. Elena and Stefan walked into the kitchen. As soon as Elena saw me she ran towards me and gave me the tightest hug she could.

"I'm home."

Elena pulled back from the hug and glared at me.

"You're home?! That is all you are going to say?! Alice! We were worried sick about you!" Elena yelled at me.

"I'm fine, Elena. Other than having to wait for my friend to take me home, nothing happened."

"You're going to tell us what happened tomorrow," Elena demanded before leaving the kitchen. Stefan stayed behind and turned towards me.

"Are you really okay Alice?" He asked while looking at me with worry and a hint of guilt. I guess he felt guilty about not being able to find me and having to leave me behind.

"I'm really fine Stefan. Nothing bad happened, other than being stuck in the same dress for almost 3 days."

Stefan gave me a smile at my joke as did Jeremy.

"Alright. I'm going to go comfort Elena, she… she has been through a lot today." Stefan excused himself before leaving the kitchen.

I turn back towards Jeremy who was grabbing some paper towels to clean up the soda that he spilled when he dropped the soda.

"So… what's for dinner? I am starving." I ask while helping Jeremy clean up the mess.

"There are some leftovers you can have. Jenna said she is turning in early tonight." Jeremy was putting the used towels in the trash and went back to the fridge and was looking through it.

"What kind of leftovers?" I asked while trying to see over Jeremy's shoulder.

"Pizza."

"I'll take it. I honestly don't care at this point." I said while watching Jeremy grabbed the cold pizza. He put a couple of slices of cheese pizza on a plate before popping it into the microwave.

"Thanks, Jer."

I finished the food and took a much-needed shower before going to sleep.

I opened my eyes and see that I am in the same forest that I met Elijah. However, now I can see small light particles floating down from the trees like leaves falling during autumn. But before they could hit the ground they disappear. This place was already beautiful but now it was even more serene. I follow the familiar path towards the lake and sit down cross-legged. I was just looking out towards the lake when I hear someone sit down next to me.

"Hello, Alice."

I turn my head and see Elijah sitting next to me. He was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"You're not wearing a suit."

Elijah smiles and does a small laugh.

"Well as you know I rather not ruin a perfectly good suit by wearing it to bed."

Elijah and I just sit there in peaceful silence looking out towards the water for a little bit.

"Can you see them?" I asked turning towards him.

"See what?" Elijah turned towards me.

"The little particles falling from the trees like leaves."

"Yes, I can. I must say this place was wonderful before but now with these added it seems perfect. A peaceful forest."

Elijah sighs. I look at Elijah and can see that he is probably remembering something painful.

"I wonder why these particles have started to fall now?" I ask trying to get Elijah's mind off whatever he was thinking of.

"A good question." A voice says before Elijah could answer.

Elijah and I quickly get up and Elijah pulls me behind him.

"Who's there?" Elijah says while looking around.

"Now now no need to get worried." The voice says but this time I could tell that it was coming from behind me. Elijah and I quickly turn around to see a teenage boy standing there. He had dark green eyes and light brown hair. He was wearing a green zip-up hoodie, a brown shirt underneath and dark green shorts. He had his hands behind his head and was smiling at Elijah and me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Gnome. Nice to meet ya. I already know who you two are. I have been waiting for you two to finally be able to see me. Now that you can I can finally take you to meet the others."

Elijah and I look at each other wondering who this strange boy was or rather what he was. While he seems laid back and friendly even I could feel that he radiated power.

"Others?" Elijah asks while pulling me closer to him.

"Yep, we have been waiting for you two for a while now. Efreet asked me to escort you both. Don't worry no one is going hurt either of you." Gnome was still smiling at us.

Elijah is cautious about trusting Gnome but seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Lead the way," I said while stepping a bit away from Elijah.

"Wonderful, this way then," Gnome says while turning around and gesturing his hand towards a path that was forming right in front of our eyes. Once the path was formed Gnome started to walk down it.

Elijah and I followed him. This new path was just as beautiful as the clearing we were in. The trees made an archway with the particles falling down the entire way. Sunlight was being let through the branches making this path seem like a tunnel. On the ground, there were flowers of all kinds lined up at the edge of this small dirt path. After a few minutes of walking I could see the end of the path. The path lead to a bigger clearing in the woods. In the middle of the clearing was the biggest tree I have ever seen. There were even more particles floating down here. I look towards Elijah and he was just as mystified as I was. This place was even more beautiful than the clearing where we met. Gnome turned around to face us.

"Welcome to our home. The giant tree you are staring at is Yggdrasil and is where we live. Come along we shouldn't keep the others waiting." He said while directing us towards the giant tree.

Once we were closer to the tree I could see that some of the roots and other trees created a natural staircase towards the top. We follow Gnome as he climbs the stairs leading to the top of the tree. The stairs eventually lead to a large open space in the leaves that was like a throne room. We followed Gnome to where we could see three other people talking.

"I'm back! And I've brought some guests!" Gnome yells while running towards the others and tackling one of the other people.

"Gnome! Get off me!" A man's voice yelled.

"Welcome back Gnome." A melodic voice said.

Elijah and I walk towards the group cautiously. Gnome had gotten off the man he tackled and was standing next to a young man that looked to be about the same age as Gnome. This young man had light green hair that seemed to become a pale yellow at the ends. He had the lightest blue eyes that looked like the sky on a clear day. He was wearing a pale blue almost white shirt and equally pale blue pants. Next to this young man was the man that Gnome tackled. This man looked clearly older than Gnome and the other boy. He had short golden hair that looked like it was fire. He had golden eyes and tan skin. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt that had red accents around the collar and bottom of the shirt. As well as dark red pants. Next to the man was a woman. She had long dark blue hair and deep sapphire eyes. She has a pale complexion and was wearing a blue dress that went to her knees.

The four of them turn around once we were closer to them.

"Hello, welcome. Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Undine." The woman says while holding out her hand to us. Elijah and I shook her hand. She smiled at us.

"This is Sylph," Gnome said while throwing his arm around the boy next to him while pointing towards the boy's face with his other arm. Gnome had a huge smile on his face while rocking side to side with the boy. Sylph looked slightly uncomfortable with Gnome rocking both of them side to side.

"Gnome." Undine said with a stern voice as if she was scolding a child.

Gnome stopped swinging back and forth and removed his arm from around Sylph. He then stuck his tongue out at Undine.

"You're no fun," Gnome mumbled under his breath.

Once Sylph was free from Gnome he waved to us and smiled.

"I suppose we are saving the best for last. I'm Efreet." The man with golden hair said while pointing his thumb towards himself with a smirk that screamed arrogance. Gnome rolled his eyes at Efreet's introduction while Sylph had his eye closed and a nervous smile. Undine just sighed before turning towards Elijah and me.

"We wanted to introduce ourselves to you two today. I am sure you both have questions and we will answer them in time. However, our time for today is coming to an end. Before you go allow me to at least tell you who or rather what we are. I assume this is the biggest question you both have for us. I am the spirit of water. Gnome is the spirit of earth, Sylph the spirit of air or wind, and Efreet is the spirit of fire. We will discuss more about this later. For now, I believe it is time for the two of you to wake up." Undine says.

I wanted to say something but everything was already starting to fade to black.

"Lice."

"Alice. Wake up." I could hear Elena saying but it was very soft.

Then I felt someone lightly shoving me. Slowly I opened my eyes to see Elena over me.

"Alice time to wake up," Elena says while moving away from my bed once she sees my eyes open.

I groan and look towards the clock. It reads 7 am.

"Elena. It's seven in the morning on a Saturday. Let me sleep." I say while trying to cover my face with a pillow.

"No, Alice you need to tell us what happened to you. Stefan and Damon are already waiting for us downstairs." Elena says while taking away my pillow and then pulling my very comfortable blanket off me. I groan.

"I hate you Elena." I grumble while getting up. Elena rolls her eyes and leaves my room. I pick up my phone from my night stand. I have never been so happy to have left my phone rather than bring it with me to a party.

I see that I have a text message from an unknown number.

_Good morning. -Eli_

I smile and sent a text back.

_Morning. _

I then went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. I quickly get changed into a t-shirt and shorts and went downstairs to the living room.

"She could have been compelled Elena. We should take everything she says with a grain of salt." I hear Damon say.

"I haven't been compelled. I got a ride from an old friend I met a year ago." I said while walking into the room.

"Alice. Damon didn't mean anything. We are just glad you are home." Elena said defending Damon's comment.

"Okay… Anyways I assume you want me to tell you about what happened?"

Stefan, Elena, and Damon nod their heads yes.

"Alright. Elijah took me to his car and left me there while he went back to get Elena. I was more of less stuck in the car for a while. I was hungry and I needed water and Elijah told me that there was food and water in the cooler in the back with me and that I could help myself. I needed water so I grabbed the water bottle and drank some. Next thing I know I fell asleep long enough for it to be dark. Elijah wasn't back yet and so I tried to figure a way out of the car. I eventually found a way to put the backseats down and get out through the trunk of the car. I had no idea where I was and I assumed that I was far enough away from the house that Elijah felt comfortable to leave me alone. I ended up hitchhiking my way to a diner where I happen to run into my friend. He was in the area for business and offered to take me home after talking and catching up. We spent the night at a hotel and the next day he had so finish up the business he had before driving me home. That's it." I shrugged at the end of the story.

Damon looked like he didn't believe me and I don't blame him. But Elena and Stefan seem to believe my story enough. Elena then hugs me tightly.

"I don't care about how you got home. I am just glad you did."

"So what happened after I got whisked away."

"We killed Elijah, looked for you until dark, went home, got into an argument with you little brother, Rose came to our house and took me to her informant, the shop we were at blew up, and now we are here." Damon said nonchalantly.

"Elijah's dead?"

"Beyond dead."

"And Rose is here, in Mystic Falls?"

"She is helping us. She told us about who Elijah was going to take you and Elena to." Stefan said knowing that I was not happy that one of the people who kidnapped Elena and I was here.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going out for a run. Since someone woke me up early on a Saturday. I'll be back in about an hour or so." I say while walking to the door. Elena was about to stop me but Stefan stops her and lets me go.

(a/n)- Happy holidays everyone. I hope you have a good holiday whatever you celebrate. If you don't celebrate any holidays around this time of year, then I hope you have a great end of the year. I hopefully will post another chapter before the end of the year. Until then hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8:Elena's an idiot

Once I was outside I put on my headphones and started playing music by Audiomachine. After doing some quick stretches I started to jog. I didn't want to run into anyone right now so I took a turn towards a path in the woods. About 30 minutes into my run I arrive at the top of the falls. No one was there since it was still early in the morning. Enjoying the peace I walk towards the edge and sit down hanging my legs off the cliff looking at the view.

"That is quite the dangerous sitting location." Someone says behind me.

I jump up in fright and lose my footing but before I could fall the person catches me. The person makes sure I am stable before letting go of me and stepping back a little bit. I was looking down and a hand to my chest. I take a few deep breaths to slow down my racing heart. Once my heart was beating relatively normal I look up to see Elijah standing there in a suit as always.

"Jesus Elijah! Don't you know it is rude to sneak up on a lady? Nearly gave me a heart attack for two reasons jeez." I say to him while pointing an accusing finger at him then crossing my arms over my chest. Elijah just smirks at me. Jerk.

"Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you. But I was taking a nice morning walk when I saw you sitting at the edge of a cliff and I wanted to say good morning." Elijah was now leaning against a tree with his arms crossed smirk still in place.

"Hmmph. Still didn't need to scare the living shit out of me." I mumble while looking away with a slight blush. It was sweet that Elijah wanted to say good morning to me.

"Language. A lady should not use such vulgar words." Elijah said in a condescending way to mock me. Well, two can play at that game.

"And a gentleman should announce their presence as to not scare a lady," I said while sticking my tongue out at him. Childish I know but he started it.

"True, I shall announce my presence if I should come across a lady."

I send him a glare.

"Excuse me are you saying I am not a lady?"

"Well as I said a lady would never use such vulgar language."

"Screw you, Elijah!" I yell turning around and stomping my way back towards the path. I hear light chuckling before I hear leaves starting to move.

"You are just proving my point here. Moving on. How are you, Alice?" Elijah said while catching up to me and walking beside me down the path.

I sigh. "I'm fine just annoyed at Elena for waking me up so early. I told her I would tell her what happened today but I assumed she would at least let me sleep in."

"And what did you tell Elena?"

I smirk at Elijah.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I turn away from him still smirking.

"Alice," Elijah says in an annoyed voice.

"Nope, rude men don't get to know what I told my sister and her two bodyguards," I say with a smile before taking off in a run down the path leaving a confused and slightly annoyed Elijah in the dust. I knew if Elijah really wanted to know what I said to Elena he would have caught up to me but I guess he trusts me to have kept my mouth shut about what really happened.

I watched Alice run off slightly annoyed that she avoided the question but knew that she was smart enough to not reveal the whole truth to her sister and the Salvatore brothers. I shake my head at her antics before going on my way back to the Martins' apartment. There is still a lot that needs to be done.

By the time I got back to my house, everyone was gone. Well don't wait up for me I guess. I shrug and go upstairs to take a shower.

Once I was done with a shower I heard the piano duet from the corpse bride coming from my phone. I looked to see who was calling me and saw that it was Damon. What could he want?

"Yeah, Damon what is it?" I ask while looking through my drawers for a comfy t-shirt putting the phone on speaker.

"Did you know your twin has a death wish?" Damon all but yelled.

"Huh? Damon, what are you talking about? What has Elena done… this time?" I was pulling out a dark green t-shirt with a light dragon on it with leaves around it. It was my favorite shirt for spring.

"Oh, she only tricked Rose into taking her to Slater so she can hand herself over to Klaus," Damon said in a sarcastic tone.

"Okay, I assume Slater was the informant you and Rose went to before and that Klaus is the guy who Elijah was going to take us to. I say assume because you all left the house before I came back and you could you know tell me the details of what I have missed." I was done dressing and my outfit was the dragon t-shirt along with a pair of black jeans.

"Correctomundo. Now I'm off to go stop your crazy martyr of a sister from getting herself killed and I could use a hand."

"Uh-huh and let me guess you're already outside waiting for me to put on my shoes."

"Correct again little genius. Now come on we are losing time. According to Rose, Elena already contacted one of Klaus' henchmen."

I sigh and quickly throw on some socks and my running shoes before grabbing my phone and going out the door. I get into Damon's car and before I could even put on my seat belt he was flying down the road.

"Alright talk Damon. Fill me in on the details of what you guys learned. Who exactly is Klaus and what does he want with Elena and me?" I already knew who Klaus was since Elijah told me about him but I needed to seem out of the loop.

"Klaus is supposed to be the oldest vampire in the world and he wants to use either you or your sister as a sacrifice to end the curse of the sun and the moon."

"So the oldest vampire in the world wants to kill Elena or me? Wonderful." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window watching the outside world pass by for a second before I hear my phone ding.

Damon looks at me briefly before returning his eyes to the road. I look to see a text.

_Where are you? -Eli_

I look over to see Damon watching me from the corner of his eyes.

_With Damon driving to Richmond._

"Who are you texting Wonder Girl?"

"Not that it is any of your business you nosy vampire but it's my friend who took me home. Eli. We were supposed to hang out today until my sister thought it would be a good idea to hand herself over on a silver platter."

Damon smirks at my sass.

"You were only going to hang out? Suurre." Damon said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes, Damon we were just going to hang out. Not everyone is like you and has sex with everything that can walk." I hear my phone ding again.

_I would ask why but I can guess why you are with the older Salvatore going to Richmond. Be careful. _

I smile at Elijah's text.

_I will be just picking up an idiot of a sister._

"Damon quick question."

Damon quirks an eyebrow while still looking at the road as we reached the outskirts of Richmond.

"What if Klaus' men are already there? Or they show up while we drag Elena back? What do we do?" I asked while looking out the window.

"Simple I kill them. Easy."

"Uh-huh, and if they happen to be older and therefore stronger than you or if there is more than 1 of them? What's your plan B?"

"Hmm, we'll cross that bridge if we need to," Damon says nonchalantly. I wasn't convinced, you should always have a backup plan. I unlock my phone and start texting Elijah.

_Might need a bit of help later. _

"Don't worry too much there Alice. I am sure that Elena is fine and if nothing else Rose can help us run."

"Let us hope."

Damon pulls into a parking spot across an apartment building. We both walk up to where Slater's apartment is. We enter the main room and see a girl there. Elena walks into the room and gasps when Damon sneaks up on her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asks.

Uh, hello Damon we know what Elena is doing here. Rose told us and it doesn't take a genius to know what she is doing.

"What are you doing here? Both of you." Elena asks angrily.

Just then Rose enters the main room and Elena directs her anger to Rose.

"You called him?"

Rose looks away from Elena and says "I'm sorry Elena."

"You said that you understood," Elena says with a hint of disappointment but mostly anger.

"She lied, Elena. Come on let's go home," I say while walking up to her. Elena backs up a step. I then noticed the other girl walking up to us.

"Damon Salvatore! Whoa! There is a second doppelganger?!" The girl says with a bit of starstruckness and surprise.

"Get rid of her," Damon says annoyed to Rose nodding his head towards the girl.

"No...Way!" The girl says still looking between me and Damon.

Rose grabs the girl's arm and directs her out of the room into what looks like a bedroom. Damon then moves towards Elena.

"Come on. We're leaving."

Elena backs away from Damon.

"No."

"I said we're leaving," Damon says irritated at Elena's stubbornness.

"Come on Lena. This is stupid let's go home and talk. We can come up with a plan." I say trying to reason with my sister.

"I'm not going with you two."

Curse her stubbornness.

"You do not get to make decisions anymore."

"When have I ever made a decision? You, Stefan and Alice, do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

For good reason, you tend to get kidnapped all the time and tend to make some rash decisions that cause more problems than anything else.

"Who's going to save your life while you're out making decisions?" Damon asks.

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

"Wait… What?! Elena explain now." I say while looking at my sister with a shocked face. I knew that Klaus killed Katherine's entire family for running but I didn't know that Elena knew about Klaus'homicidal tendencies.

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself," Damon says while grabbing Elena's arm tightly. Elena struggles against Damon's grip and manages to get free of him.

"Might be the only way we get her out of this apartment if I'm being honest," I say under my breath knowing that Elena would not budge on the situation.

"No!" Elena screams while throwing a punch at Damon. Damon catches her fist easily and moves towards her until they are basically chest to chest. Elena gasps in shock.

"Don't ever do that again," Damon says while letting Elena's hand go and walking towards the room Rose went into with the other girl.

Once Damon is gone I stand in front of mt sister.

"Elena, this isn't the answer. Giving your self up? Stupid. We don't know enough about the curse to know what Klaus could need."

"You don't get it, Alice. Katherine told me that Klaus killed her entire family just because she ran. I can't risk that. I can't risk you, Jeremy and Jenna."

"That is not your decision to make Elena! Did you even think about what this could do to us? Jeremy? What am I suppose to tell Jenna? That you ran away? Elena, you need to think about how others feel about your decisions. Jeremy would be heartbroken again. Jenna too. Everyone."

"I am doing this to protect you guys. If I cooperate then you guys get to live."

"Elena! That is not the point. You can't just up and leave without so much as a good bye. If Rose didn't call Damon none of us would know what you did. We would never know what happened to you. We would do everything we could to find you. You have to realize that. Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, all of us would never stop looking for you." I yell at Elena with tears in my eyes. Does she really think that we wouldn't try and find her.

Elena looks at me with guilty eyes. Rose then walks back into the room.

"I...I need a moment." I say while walking away towards the bathroom. I close and lock the door. I walk over to the sink and turn on the water. I place both hands on the counter and start to take deep breaths while watching the water. Seeing the water flow down helped calm me down. I could hear Damon talking.

"Where is the girl genius?" Damon asks.

"She went to the bathroom." Rose answers.

"Okay once she comes out we are leaving. Time to go. The other Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horrible stupid day." Damon says.

I then hear a set of doors burst open and several series of footsteps walk into the apartment. Shit! Those must be Klaus' minions.  
"We're here to meet the doppelganger." A man's voice says.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom breaks open and a man grabs my arm and drags me to the main room.

"There is another one Cody." The man says while still keeping a steel grip on my arm. Definitely is going to leave a mark.

"Alice! Let her go please. I'll leave with you just please let me sister go." Elena yells while trying to get past Damon.

"Let the girl go. There's nothing here for you." Damon says while trying to keep Elena from running towards me. I wasn't upset. Damon can't protect us both and Elena is the easier person to keep safe right now. Before anything could happen the guy in the back drops to the floor. Behind him is Elijah.

Oh thank the gods.

The leader of the group and the guy holding on to me turn towards the door. Elijah then vamp-speeds towards us and looking between the two vampires and myself. His frown deepens slightly when he sees me. Rose then vamp-speeds out of the apartment and probably as far away as possible. I can't blame her. She is terrified of Elijah and she thought that he was dead. Elijah then turns his attention towards Damon and Elena.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon says surprised.

"For centuries now." Elijah says. I snort a little bit. Who knew that Elijah had a sense of humor. Everyone looks at me like I'm crazy. Hey, come on that was pretty funny. Elijah's lips twitch slightly. No one notices this but me and I could tell that he was happy that he was able to make me laugh.

Elijah then turns his attention back to the leader of this group and asks.

"Who are you?"

The guy puffs up his chest and says with a challenging tone.  
"Who are you?"

Elijah tilts his head a little bit.

"I'm Elijah."

The leader loses all the confidence he had and quickly tries to suck up to Elijah.

"We were gonna bring her, both of them, to you. For Klaus. They are both doppelgangers. I don't know how there are two of them or how they exist, but they do. Klaus will want to see them."

The other man then slightly pushes me towards Elijah. Elijah then pushes me to be behind him before asking.

"Does anyone else know that you're here?"

Elijah looks between the two men.

"No."

Welp it was nice knowing vampire guy. You just signed you death certificate.

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful."

Elijah then plunges his arms into the two vampires' chest causing them to grunt in pain right before Elijah rips out their hearts. The two vampires then drop to the ground dead and Elijah lets their hearts drop from his hands. Damon looks ready to fight Elijah to protect Elena and try to get to me but Elijah just turns around, pats me on the shoulder once before vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks back at Elena shocked before Elena recovers and quickly runs to me and engulfs me in a tight hug.

"Are you okay?" Elena asks me.

"I'm fine. Arm hurts a bit but otherwise I'm fine. Let's just go home." I say while looking between Elena and Damon.

Damon drives us back home with Elena in the front and me in the back. Once we arrive back home I quickly get out of the car and head to the house. Elena tries to stop me but Damon cuts Elena off shaking his head. They start to talk but I didn't listen as I was about to open the door Jeremy opens the door and I could tell that he was hurt. Jeremy gives me a look that says he will explain later.

"What?" Damon asks still slightly annoyed.

"It's Stefan."

I turn to Jeremy and pat his shoulder like how Elijah patted mine.

"I'll catch up tomorrow. I need some sleep." I say before going into the house and to my room. Once I am in my room my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"_Alice. Are you okay?_"

"I'm fine Eli. Arm is probably bruised but otherwise I'm okay."

"_I should have ripped that vampire's arm off before ripping out his heart. I am sorry that I was late getting there. You wouldn't have been hurt otherwise." _

I was pretty sure I wasn't supposed to hear that first part. But I was touched that he cares.

"I'm okay, don't worry about a bruise. It will heal."

"_You were hurt Alice. As your guardian I can not but help feel guilty at you being hurt. I am supposed to protect you. I failed in that today."_

"Please don't beat yourself up about that Eli. You can't always stop me from being hurt. I am just glad you were there."

"_I am truly sorry. I give you my word that I will make it up to you."_

I chuckle at Elijah's words.

"Very well, I'll hold you to that Eli. I'll talk to you tomorrow for now. I need some sleep after everything. Good night Eli."

"_Good night Alice." _

I hang up the phone and quickly change into some pajamas before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

(a/n)- And I am ending it there. Holy moly this was a long chapter to write. About 3000 words. And probably one of the more boring chapters. I'm sorry for making you guys wait this long. Hope you guys are safe and healthy in these crazy times of quarantine. I am personally going a bit stir crazy here. But I found the time to finish writing this chapter after getting past my initial writers block. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. But probably not for at least another month. Anyways stay safe everyone and see you in the next one. Quick poll who do you guys want everyone to end up with. I have ideas for each of the Mikaelsons besides Elijah obviously cause he has Alice. But I would love to know who you guys would like everyone to end up with. I might consider either giving them a cameo or make it possible. If you want to know who I have with who currently it's Klaus with Caroline, Kol with Davina, Rebekah with Marcel, Hayley with Jackson, and Finn with either Sage or Cami. I know the last one is a bit weird but I can totally see it if Klaus has Caroline then why can't Finn have Cami. Anywho I'll see you guys in the next one! Stay safe and healthy.


End file.
